The Heavenly Phoenix
by Kazuni Kiba
Summary: Naruto,putra dari Seorang iblis klan Phonix dan seorang malaikat yang merupakan tangan kiri Tuhan. Harus ikut dalam perang 3 fraksi karena amanat yang di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto untuk menuju perdamaian abadi?HybridDevilAngelNaruto!(Maybe)GodlikeNaruto!SmartNaruto!GrayNaruto!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don'T OWN ANYTHING

Author: Namikaze007

Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.

Rating : M(buat jaga-jaga

Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mukin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.

Pairing : Naruto x (entar aja)

"…"talk

'…'thing

A/N: cerita ini untuk mengganti cerita Naruto The Green Serpent,jadi jangan Flame saya. Anda boleh memberi kritik tapi yang membangun(Concrit). Tanpa banyak cingcong ini dia!

Story Start

Pagi yang cerah telah tiba,cahaya mentari yang memaksa masuk lewat celah cendela membangunkan semua orang termasuk pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik yang tengah tertidur di sebuah apartermen. Pemuda tersebut perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan kedunia mata biru shapire yang menyejukkan. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk dan menggambil sedikit menagmbil perenggangan sambil menguap lebar. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi kekamar mandi,tak lebih dari 15 menit pemuda tersebut telah keluar dari apartermennya dengan mengenakan seragam Sekolah dengan blazer yang di buka dengan logo bertuliskan Kuoh, serta di sebelah dada kiri bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk bagi pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto. Setelah mengunci rumah ,Naruto langsung melesat menuju Kuoh dengan memakai Mountain Bike. Tak lebih dari 10 menit ia sudah sampai di Kuoh,suasana Kuoh saat ini masih sepi karena memang masih pukul 06.25 pagi. Memakirkan sepedanya ia langsung masuk kegedung sekolah,ia sedang mondar-mandir mencari ruang administrasi untuk melengkapi urusan administrasinya namun sepertinya ia tersesat. Hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang karena sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Ittai"

Dari suaranya sudah dipastikan kalau yang ia tabrak adalah seorang perempuan,Naruto yang mengetahui itu langsung menawarkan bantuan denagn mengulurkan tangan. "Maaf tadi saya tak melihat anda,perkenalkan Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki"

Perempuan yang masih teduduk itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu berdiri dan membenarkan tampilannya. Perempuan tersebut memiliki perawakan rambut hitam sebahu,mata violet yang membius siapa saja namum memiliki mimik wajah yang tegas. Perempuan tersebut juga memakai sebuah kacamata berlensa oval.

"Hmm… tak apa-apa,perkenalkan Namaku Sona Shitori ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. "ucap Sona memperkenalkan diri  
>"Jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu Uzumaki-san?"tanya Sona<p>

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku sedang mencari ruang administrasi untuk mengurus urusan administrasiku yang belum selesai, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat hehe"jelas Naruto

"Baiklah ikut aku Uzum-"  
>"Naruto,panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku tak suka sesuatu yang berbau formal."potong Naruto<br>"Baiklah,ayo Naruto-san"perintah Sona

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan ditemani keheningan,karena merasa keadaan yang terlalu kaku Naruto memutuskan untuk mengangkat topik pembicaraan."Jadi sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Ketua OSIS?"

" Aku sudah menjadi ketua OSIS sejak aku kelas 1,memang kenapa kau tertarik masuk?"tanya Sona balik  
>"Nah… aku Cuma ingin tau saja,lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti itu. Aku lebuh tertarik ke kendo atau sepak bola." Jawab Naruto<p>

"…"

"Baiklah ,kita sudah sampai."  
>"Ahh… terima kasih sudah mengantarku,Sona-san."ucap Naruto berteima kasih<br>" Tak masalah,baiklah aku pergi dulu."pamit Sona

Setelah itu Sona pergi menuju ruang OSIS meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandang punggung perempuat berkacamata tersebut dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya. Tak berapa lama Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung pergi ke dalam Ruang Administrasi.

Kelas 2 C

Saat ini kelas tersebut sedang gaduh karena mendengar kabar bahwa kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru.

"Hei.. ku dengar akan ada murid baru."  
>"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"<br>" Aku dengar sih katanya laki-laki."  
>" Aku harap dia tampan seperti Kiba-kun"<p>

Tak berapa lama guru pengajar masuk.

"Ohayo minna"  
>"Ohayo Sensei"<p>

"Baiklah,seperti yang kita tahu kita kedatangan murid baru."ucap sang guru  
>"Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk"<p>

Setelah itu masuk seorang murid dengan perawakan rambut pirang jabrik,mata biru saphire. Pemuda tersebut lalu berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ohayo minna-san. Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Uzumaki,salam kenal" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum secerah matahari.

Para siswi langsung berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya,dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dibuatnya. Sedangkan para siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang naruto artikan'kau pria tampan pergi saja sana!'. Setelah itu Naruto di persilahkan duduk dibangku belakang sebelah dengan pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Issei Hyodou.

. . .

Saat istirahat tiba,Naruto lebih memilih pergi kea tap sekolah alasannya simple karena siswi kelasnya ' berbahaya'. Setelah mencapai atap dan menemukan tempat yang enak untuk tiduran,ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya. 'dunia ini sungguh berbeda dengan dunia bawah dan juga surge,bagaimana kabar Michael-nii ya?'pikir Naruto.

Tak terasa jam Istirahat telah berakhir,ia langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan saat menuruni tangga. 'siapa dia,dia memiliki aura yang aneh.'pikirnya.

. . .

Saat ini ia sedang bersepeda menuju apartermennya,mukanya sepanjang jalan terlihat begitu lesu. 'pelajaran di dunia manusia sangat membosankan,kenapa sih Michael-nii ingin aku sekolah disini?'pikir Naruto

Perjalanannya terhenti saat merasakan aura yang ia kenal.' Da-Tenshin!? Apa maksudnya ini seorang Da-Tenshin diwilayah Iblis, aku harus cari tau.' Piker Naruto. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat sampai akhirnya ia sampai disebuah taman. Menyelusuri lebih dalam,Naruto akhinya menemukan sumber aura tersebut. Disana terlihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian seperti BDSM sedang terbang dengan sayap khas Da-Tenshin yang tengah memandang kearah seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap kearah Raynare dengan wajah terkejut.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena ia tahu siapa pemuda yang tengah bengong tersebut,ia adalah Issei Hyoudo ,teman sekelas Naruto. Naruto yang tau maksud Da-Tenshin tersebut saat menciptakan sebuah **[Light Spear] **,dengan segera Naruto langsung melesat kearah Da-Tenshin dengan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap api berwana putih dan langsung terbang menerjang Raynare.

Issei POV

Apa ini? Apa ini semacam gurauan? Bagaimana Yuuma-chan bisa terbang?dan apa itu sayap dan apa itu sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari… cahaya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku. Tiba-tiba Yuuma melempar tombak itu kearahku. Sial tubuhku tidak mau bergerak seperti keiginanku. Apa ini akhirku? Mati muda sebelum mewujudkan impianku? Maafkan aku Tou-san ,Kaa-san aku tak bisa membahaikan kalian. Dengan itu aku menutup mataku pasrah akan Nasibku.

Issei POV end

Saat tombak itu tinggal 10 meter mengenai Issei,sebuah bola api seukuran bola sepak menahan laju **[Light Spear]** terebut hingga hancur. Issei yang tak merasakan sakit sedari tadi kembali membuka matanya,saat ini berdiri seorang pemura berambut pirang jabrik dengan wajah yang menoleh kearahnya menampilkan mata biru sapphire yang indah.

"Na-Naruto-san"ucap Issei terbata  
>"Kau taka pa-apa,Issei?"Tanya Naruto yang hanya dib alas anggukan lemah.<p>

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Da-Tenshin perempuan didepannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyerang orang ini hmm,Da-Tenshin yang cantik?"Tanya Naruto  
>"Lalu apa urusanmu,hah?"Tanya Da-Tenshin tersebut<br>"Oh… tentu ada,dia adalah teman sekelasku jadi aku peduli dengannya."jawab Naruto santai  
>"Kalau begitu… MATI SAJA KAU BERSAMANYA."teriak Da-Tenshin tersebut<p>

Saat akan menerjang kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah **[Light Spear]** ,tak diduga Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan menghantamkan pukulan keras diperutnya.

Duak

Sekali pukul Raynare akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

"Aku akan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan setelah ini ,jadi akan ku bawa kau"gumam Naruto  
>"yang disemak-semak keluar"lanjut Naruto<p>

Dari semak-semak keluar 2 orang perempuan,yang pertama berambut merah sepunggung dengan satu helai yang mencuat keatas. Kemudian yang satunya seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan model Ponytail. Naruto kenal mereka berdua,mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan juga Akeno Himejima.

"Kenapa kalian tak menolongnya?"Tanya Naruto dingin  
>"Ara… kami hanya ingin melihat potensinya saja,Naruto-san."balas Akeno<br>"Baiklah kalian urus Issei,aku akan pergi."ucap Naruto  
>"Tunggu ,siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki?"Tanya Rias<br>"Kau tanyakan saja pada Sirzech " Ucap Naruto terbang pergi dengan sayap api berwarna putih sambil menggendong Da-Tenshin yang tadi ia lawan.

Sementara Rias,Akeno dan Issei hanya menatap kepegian Naruto dengan pertanyaan mereka masing-masing. 'Bagaimana dia kenal kakakku?.Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki?'pikir Rias dan Akeno.

"Akeno kita pergi,kau juga harus ikut kami Issei."perintah Rias  
>"Hai"balas Akeno dan Issei<p>

Setelah itu mereka menghilang dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwana merah berlambang Gremory.

TBC

Hai-hai saya kembali dengan Fic untuk menggantikan dic Naruto The Green Serpent. Mungkin pada marah atau kecewa karena pasaran atau apa,tapi saya jamin nanti bakal beda. Ok sempatkan diri anda untuk Review fic ini.

Namikaze007~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don'T OWN ANYTHING

Author: Namikaze007

Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.

Rating : M(buat jaga-jaga

Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mukin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.

Pairing : Naruto x (entar aja)

"…"talk

'…'thing

-…-diskription  
><em>itacil <em>for flashback

Chapter 2

…

Pagi yang cerah dan tenang mendatangi Kota Kuoh hari ini ,tak terkecuali di sebuah kamar disalah satu aparterment yang satu ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah tertidur disebuah futon dengan lelapnya,bahkan terlihat senyuman kecil di wajah tampan pemuda tersebut menandakan ia begitu nyaman dengan tidurnya. Tepat disebelahnya terdapat sebuah kasur yang cukup untuk di tiduri satu orang,di atasnya terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali di bagian wajah.

Perlahan tapi pasti,mata sang pemuda terbuka menampilkan mata berwarna biru saphire yang menyejukkan. Mendudukan tubuhnya ,melihat kearah kasur dari sudut matanya. Ia hanya dapat mendesah pasrah,melihat perempuan di atas kasur tersebut belum memberikan tanda siuman. ' Sepertinya aku berlebihan semalam,harusnya aku tak mencampurkan pukulanku dengan demonic power.' Pikirnya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat ia hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bangun dari futon,ia pergi mengambil handuk dan langsung perki ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah lebih dari 20 menit ,ia keluar dari apartermentnya dengan seragam Kuoh lengkap. Menuruni tangga,ia pergi ke tempat parkiran aparterment tak lupa juga memasang keakai agar perempuan tadi –Raynare- tidak kabur saat telah sadar. Sampai di tempat ia dapat melihat sepedanya dengan sebuah catatan diatasnya.

To: Naruto

Kau ,jangan lupa terus membawa sepedamu. Aku lelah harus mengirim seseorang untuk mengirimkan lagi ketempatmu.

From: Michael

Naruto melihat catatan itu,dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya meninggalkan sepedanya di taman. Membuang catata tersebut ia langsung mengeluarkan sepeda dan segera pergi ke tempat dirinya menuntut ilmu,Kuoh Gakuen.

**** The Heavenly Phoenix****

Kuoh Gakuen

Sesampainya ia di Kuoh ,ia langsung memkirkan sepedanya di tempat parker dan langsung masuk kekelasnya. Keadaan sekolah saat ini masih sepi senyap,karena memang ini masih jam 06.30 sedangkan dia berangkat dari apartermentnya jam 06.10 dan memang jarak apartermentnya tak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Perjalanannya terhenti saat ia di hadang oleh dua sosok bergender perempuan. Yang pertama seorang perempuan berambut merah sepunggung dengan satu helai mencuat di kepalanya,ia memiliki mata emerlard dan jangan lupakan dengan porsi err dada yang bisa di bilang besar. Lalu yang satu perempuan berambut hitam sebahu ,memakai kacamata berwarna hitam yang menutupi dua manic berwarna violet. Mereka berdua adalah Rias Gremory dan Sona Shitori. Kedua perempuan tersebut memandangi naruto dengan pandangan menyelidiki ,yang membuat Naruto merasa risih.

" Err… kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Uzumaki-kun bisa kau ikut kami sebentar." Ucap Sona

" Apa ini masalah kemarin? Kalau iya bisa nanti saja saat istirahat. Aku mau menikmati waktu pagiku."balas Naruto

"Tidak bisa,kau harus ikut kami !" Perintah Rias

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ayo!" Potong Sona sambil menarik(baca: menyeret) Naruto menuju keruang OSIS.

**Later**

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia di ruang OSIS,didepannya Sona dan Rias masih memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Merasa keadaan yang begitu tegang,Naruto mengambil inisiatif dengan mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Jadi,kenapa aku diseret kesini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mainstream keluar dari mutut Naruto. Membenarkan kacamatanya dengan elegant ,Sona kemudian menjawap pertanyaan tersebut. "Ini tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya Uzumaki-kun,dan tentang Da-Tenshin yang kau bawa pergi kemarin"

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin ketahui tentang diriku hm..?"Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya kau ini mahluk apa,maksudku apa kau ini? Dari aura yang kurasakan aku tak merasakan aura manusia dalam dirimu." Pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Rias

" Kalau soal itu,aku belum bisa menjawabnya,tapi yang pasti aku tak mendukung Fraksi manapun." Jawab Naruto. 'Walau aku lebih dekat ke Fraksi surge sih' pikir Naruto.

"Lalu tentang Da-Tenshin kemarin?" Tanya Sona

" Ada di rumahku,aku di beri pesan untuk menangkap Da-Tenshin yang membangkang oleh Azazel …Ops sial keceplosan."ucap Naruto

Jawaban Naruto malah membuat kedua perempuan di depannya semakin menajamkan pandanngannya,dan membuat Dia semakin gugup di buatnya. ' Sial kenapa bisa keceplosan sih.'pikir Naruto. Dan menit – menit berikutnya adalah waktu-waktu penuh pertanyaan yang membuat kepala Naruto ingin meledak karenanya.

** Scene Break **

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di kelasnya,di sebelahnya duduk Issei yang sedang bengong memikirkan sesuatu. Issei lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah pemuda pirang di debelahnya ini,ia masih ingat kalau kemarin ia di tolong olehnya saat ia akan di bunuh oleh mantan pacarnya –Yuuma -.

"Naruto-san,apa benar kau yang menolongku kemarin?" Tanya Issei

" Kau tanya saja si tomat itu." Jawab Naruto cuek

"Tomat?"

" Maksudku Rias Gremory,geez. Kau tak punya rasa humor tinggi Issei." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan

Issei mendengar itu cuma sweatdrop ,ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran pemuda disampingnya hingga membuatnya memanggil perempuan tercantik dan terseksi -menurut Issei- dipanggil dengan sebutan tomat. 'Apa dia punya masalah dengan Rias-Senpai?'pikir Issei.

" Sudah dulu ya,aku mau tidur ngantuk. Tadi pagi gua di introgasi sama tuh tomat-senpai juga muka tembok-senpai." Ucap Naruto

" Nah loh ini sapa lagi yang kau panggil muka tembok,Naruto-san?"Tanya Issei lagi

" Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sona Shitori ,ketua OSIS sekolah ini."

Issei kembali sweatdrop berat mendengar jawaban Naruto yang satu ini.'sebenarnya apa sih yang salah denganmu ,Naruto-san'pikir Issei.

*** Skip Time ***

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di depan pintu apartermentnya,melepas keakai ia langsung masuk kedalam. Sampai di dalam ia langsung di hadiahi sebuah buku telepon setebal 5 cm yang dilempar seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan tenaga penuhnya di sertai teriakan.

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI ,BANGSAT"

Dhuak

Dengan sempurna buku tersebut mengenai seluruh muka sang korban,membuat sang korban mengaduh . dengan penuh amarah Naruto meneriaki (baca:memarahi) sang pelempar buku tak bersalah tersebut.

"HOI,APA MAKSUDMU MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BUKU TELEPON HAH?"

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU MENANGKAPKU,HAH?"Tanya Raynare balik

"TENTU SAJA AKU DISURUH AZAZEL,PEMIMPIN MALASMU ITU."teriak Naruto balik

"BOHONG"

"KAGAK"

"BOHONG"

"KAGAK"

"…."

Terjadiu hening sementara di antara dua mahluk beda gender tersebut.

"Mau terusin?"

"Kagak ah,capek."

"OK"

**Scene Break**

Di ruang tamu di aparterment tersebut duduk dua makluk yang tadi 'berperang' satu sama lain,mereka saling menatap dengan bersungut-sungut ganas.

" Jadi bener yang kau tadi bilang?" Tanya Raynare

"Ya" jawab Naruto

"Beneran?"

" ya"

"Serius?"

"Ya,dan seterusnya iya."

"OK"

Terjadi moment diam sekali lagi antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus apa?"Tanya Raynare

"Kau Tanya sendiri gih." Jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah telepon genggam.

Raynare lalu menerimanya,kemudian mulai bercakap ria dengan pemimpinnya tersebut. Setelah selesai ia langsung mengembalikan telepon genggam tersebut ke Naruto.

"Jadi apa tanggapannya?" Tanya Naruto

"DIa menyuruhku untuk jadi bawahanmu,dan hidup bersamamu" jawab Raynare

"Oh gitu… "gumam Naruto sambil mencerna ucapan Raynare

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA?!" teriak Naruto setelah menyadari ucapan Raynare

"SIALAN KAU AZAZELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" teriak Naruto selanjutnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Next Day

Pagi yang cerah kembali mendatangi kota Kuoh,namun sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh untuk pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Semua alasan terjawab sudah saat melihat siapa yang berada di sebelahnya,seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang saat ini memakai seragam Kuoh gakuen khusus putri.

" Jangan mengerutu terus dong Naruto,aku juga sebenarnya tak mau masuk sekolah itu. Tapi ini perintah Azazel-sama jadi aku tak bias apa-apa."ucap Raynare menenangkan pemuda di sampingnya

" Tapi tetap saja,bagaimana aku menjelaskannya nanti ke Rias dan Sona, di tambah Issei korban yang kau tipu waktu itu. Argggg… lain kali kalau ketemu ,akan aku hajar kau Azazel"

Bukannya tenang sang pemuda malah tambah emosi mendengar nama pimpinan dari perempuan disebelahnya ini. Karena sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sendiri ,Naruto tak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di depan gerbang Kuoh Gakuen. Memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana,Naruto lantas masuk dengan tenang kedalam sekolah dengan nafas berat. 'pasti nanti di introgasi lagi nih sama si muka tembok sama si tomat.'pikir Naruto.

Bersama dengan Raynare yang bersalan berdampingan dengannya, ia disambut dengan bisik-bisik para murid Kuoh baik siswa maupun siswi. Semakin banyak bisik-bisik para murid ,semakin ia mendesah panjang. Peneritaan sepertinya masih menghinggapinya, karena saat baru masuk di lobi ,ia sudah di hadang oleh 'si muka tembok' dan juga ' si tomat'. Melihat dua mahluk tersebut,Naruto kembali di paksa menarik menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Bisa jelaskan semua ini,Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Sona

"Err… Ok"

TBC

OK itu chapter 2 dari The Haevnly Phoenix,saya tak akan banyak bicara Cuma mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang udah sudi baca dan follow serta review. Oke sampai jumpa chapter depan dalam fic lainnya.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Author: Namikaze007

Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.

Rating : M(buat jaga-jaga

Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.

Pairing : Naruto x (entar aja)

"…"talk

'…'thing

(…)diskription

_italic _for flashback

Story Start

...

...

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa, 1 orang laki-laki dan 3 perempuan tengah diam. Satu-satunya laki-laki memiliki ciri-ciri rambut spiki pirang dengan mata biru saphire dan wajah yang tampan. Lalu di sebelahnya seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepinggang dengan muka yang imut,ia juga memiliki mata violet yang indah. Selanjutnya seorang perempuan berambut merah crimson dengan mata emerlard dan jangan lupa dua aset miliknya yang kelewat besar untuk perempuan seusianya. Di sebelahnya ada perempuan berambut hitam sebahu ,memakai kacamata yang menutupi dua manik violet serta raut muka tegas yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

Mereka semua adalah Naruto,Raynare,Rias,dan Sona. Terlihat begitu jelas ketegangan suasana,bahkan kita dapat mendengar suara jangkrik yang mengerik. Merasa keadaan yang begitu tegang, pemuda berambut spike pirang mengangkat suaranya.

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu atau kita sebut saja Naruto

"Aju ingin penjelasan dari awal sampai akhir,sekarang!" jawab perempuan berambut merah a.k.a Rias

"Hah... Jadi begini.."

Naruto lalu memulai ceritanya lagi tentang keputusan sepihak Azazel yang menyuruh dirinya untuk menangkap para bawahannya yang membangkang. Kemudian tentang keputusan sepihaknya...lagi yang menyuruh Raynare untuk tinggal di rumahnya(baca:Naruto). Mendengar itu 'si tomat' dan 'si muka tembok' cuma mangut-mangut paham.

"Aku paham sekarang,tapi... Apa dia (menunjuk Raynare) dapat di percaya. Maksudku apa dia dapat dipercaya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh disini?"

"Aku dapat menjamin kalau tak akan terjadi sesuatu, aku jaminannya!" ucap Naruto penuh determinan.

Raynare sempat tertegun mendengar pengungkapan Naruto saat membelanya. Namun entah kenapa ia menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya. 'Ternyata di balik sifatnya itu, dia ternyata baik juga. ya walau kadang dia menyebalkan.'pikir Rayrane

"Baiklah aku percaya kali ini ,kau boleh pergi ke kelasmu Naruto." ucap Sona

"Ha'i, ayo kita ke kelas kita Raynare. Sampai nanti Tomat-senpai , Muka tembok- senpai." balas Naruto sambil menarik Raynare keluar ruangan.

1

2

3

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TOMAT/MUKA TEMBOK!" teriak Rias dan Sona dengan OOCnya.

Naruto cuma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya ,sedangkan Raynare cuma terkikik geli saat melihat Maruto dapat membuat dua iblis kelas atas seperti Rias Gremory dan Sona Shiori atau nama aslinya Sona Shitri bisa teriak 'Gaje' seperti itu.

****Scene Break****

**Issei POV**

Hai aku Hyoudo Issei, Pawn dari Rias Gremory yang merupakan senpaiku. Aku saat ini sedang berbincang dengan kolega (mesum)ku, Matsuda dan Motohama. Tak berapa lama aku melihat guru sejarah berumur 50 tahun, Fujimata-sensei masuk.

"Ohayo min-"

Tok tok tok

Oh aku melihat kepalanya berkedut, hoho dia sedang menahan emosi karena terintrupsi. Di lalu mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu masuk. Aku melihat Naruto dengan seseorang di belakangnya,aku tak dapat siapa di belakangnya.

"Maaf ,Fujimata-sensei saya terlambat. Saya membawa murid baru berasama saya." ucapnya dengan senyum menawan dan disertai teriakan para siswi. SIALAN KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN teriak mentalku.

"Tak masalah,asal jangan jadilan kebiasaan." Balas guru bau tanah di depanku ini

"Baiklah ,kau boleh duduk di kursimu."lanjutnya

Setelah itu Naruto duduk di kursinya. Fujimata-sensei lalu mempersilahkan murid baru masuk. Murid baru itu memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan ,mata violet serta wajah yang imut. Tunggu dulu... Aku sepertinya pernah melihat wajahnya ,tapi di mana? Tunggu di-dia kan...

**Issei POV End**

"Ohayou minna-san, perkenalkan nama saya Amamo Yuuma. Mohon bimbingannya." ucap Yuuma sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Uwooo, Yuuma-chan berapa nomor handphonemu?"

"Apa kau single?"

"Di mana kau tinggal?"

Semua pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut para siswa di kelas tersebut,bahkan ada yang menanyakan warna pakaian dalamnya. WTF!

"Aku tak bisa menjawab semua ,tapi saat ini saya tinggal bersama Naruto-san." balas Yuuma

1

2

3

"BUNUH UZUMAKI!"

"SIALAN KAU UZUMAKI!"

"PERGI SANA PRIA TAMPAN!"

Berbagai teriakan kekesalan para siswa terlontar,Naruto senduri malah menatap Raynare yang mengartikan 'Kau puas!'. Dan ajaibnya Raynare paham dan cuma mengangguk semangat. Naruto cuma bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Merepotkan..." gumam Naruto

****Scene Break****

Naruto dan Raynare saat ini sedang berada di Ruan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Saat istirahat mereka berdua dipanggil oleh Rias agar pergi ke Ruang Klubnya. Di hadapan Naruto dan Raynare duduk Rias di sebelahnua ada Himejima Akeno yang merupakan salah satu perempuan tercantik se-Kuoh Gakuen. Lalu di sebelahnya ada sebuah sofa yang diduduki seorang gadis loli berambut putih keperakan,Koneko Toujoe itulah namnanya. Lalu di sebelahnya duduk seorang laki - laki berambut pirang tengah memoles sebuah pedang berjenis long sword,dia adalah Yuuto Kiba. Lalu yang terakhir seorang laki-laki berambut coklat ,muka sedikut tampan namun sayang ia dicap sebagai orang bekat dan mesum oleh seluruh sekolah,Hyoudo Issie itulah nama pemuda tersebut.

Dari raut mukanya,mereka begitu tenang ,kecuali Issei. Ia seperti masih dendam dengan Raynare. Sedangkan Raynare cuma menundukkan kepala, Naruto melihat itu mencoba menenangkan Raynare dengan mengelus kepalanya. Bagaimanapun sekarang Raynare adalah tanggung jawabnya. Merasa keadaan yang tegang, Rias angkat suara.

"Ehem... Jadi bisa kita mulai?... Aku mengundang Naruto dan...Raynare kesini untuk menjelaskan secara langsung kepada Ise-kun disini, tentang adanya Raynare yang bersekolah di sini." ucap Rias menjelaslan

"Baiklah-baiklah...akan kujelaskan sekali lagi kenapa Raynare ada di sini." balas Naruto

Naruto lalu mulai bercerita(lagi) tentang ia yang di pesani Azazel untuk menangkap bawahannya yang melanggar aturannya untuk di introgasi nantinya. Hingga sampai di mana Raynare yang di suruh untuk menjadi bawahannya dan tinggal bersamanya.

"... Jadi kau paham sekarang ,Issei?" tanya Naruto

"Hai..."balas Issei dingin

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, seperti dugaannya perasaan seseorang tak mudah di ubah. Raynare kembali menundukkan kepalanya,Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya begitu benci padanya. Bagaimanapun ini memang salahnya. Dan kembali Naruto mencoba menghibur sang Da-Thensin yang sedang dilanda penyesalan.

"Sudahlah... Jangan terus menyesali semua yang terjadi. Aku yakin Issei akan memaafkanmu." bisik Naruto dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Raynare

Naruto lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi masuk jam pelajaran.

****Scene Break****

Naruto dan Raynare saat ini sedang berada di aparterment milik Naruto. Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir,Raynare langsung mengajak untuk pulang dengan raut muka yang sulit untuk diartikan. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil makan siang. Selama makan Naruto sering melihat Raynare berdiam diri. Entah kenapa Naruto tak tau. 'Perempuan memang sulit dimengerti'pikir Naruto melihat tingkah Raynare.

"Naruto..."panggil Raynare memecahkan keheningan

"Ya?"

"Kenapa..."ucap Raynare menggantung"Kenapa kau terus melindungiku? Kau taukan Issei membenciku? "Lanjut Raynare mulai berlinang air mata

"Lalu kenapa kau melindungiku?! Semua ini memang salahku, aku seharusnya tak melakukan hal bodoh itu. Dan kau seharusnya tak membelaku. Kau seharu-" ucapan Raynare terpotong saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di kepalanya.

Raynare mendongkakkan kepalanya,di depannya berdiri Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bodoh... Jangan bicara seperti itu! Setiap mahluk berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua. Termasuk kau. Aku melindungimu karna sekarang kau menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku. Dan aku tak ingin merusak janji yang aku ucapkan." ucap Naruto

Raynare mendengar itu semakin berlinang air mata, ia begitu senang atas pengungkapan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dilindungi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sebahagia ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menerjang ke arah Naruto, memekuknya dengan erat,membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang si pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya.

"Hiks... Arigato... Hiks ..karena telah menerimaku hiks... Aku.. hiks..senang sekali hiks...Arigato...arigato.."ucap Raynare sambil menangis tersendu-sendu

"Tak masalah..."

Mereka masih dalam posisi tersebut, sampai Naruto menyadari bahwa ia mendengar suara denkuran kecil. Raynare sudah tertidur. Ia tak dapat melakukan sesuatu kecuali tersenyum kecil. "Dasar..." gumam Naruto

Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Raynare menuju kamarnya,menidurkannya secara perlahan di kasur dengan ukuran yang tak bisa di bilang besar. Sebelum pergi ,Naruto mengecup kecil kening Raynare.

"Oyasumi,Raynare.." ucap Naruto lembut

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dari kamar itu dan memilih tidur di ruang tamu.

*****Skip Time*****

Pagi yang begitu cerah datang ke kota Kuoh,namun itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto ini malah sedang tidur dengan pulasnya,tapi itu tak bertahan lama ketika cahaya sang surya mulai memaksa masuk dan akhirnya menyinari wajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan ia membika matanya menampakkan mata biru saphire yang indah. Namun saat ia akan bangun dari futonnya,ia merasakan sebuah beban tambahan yang menimpanya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka selimut futonnya, dan berakhir dengan muka yang memerah sempurna dan hidung yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya terbaring gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepunggung dengan tubuh telanjan bulat ditambah muka yang brgitu imut yang terpampang di wajah sang perempuan tersebut menambah nilai plus baginya.

Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil nafas,Naruto lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang perempuan yang seenak jidat tidur di atasnya. Perlahan mata perempuan tersebut terbuka menampilkan manik violet yang menenangkan. mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Naruto ,ia sedikit mengucek matanya sedikit.

"O-ohayou Raynare.."ucap Naruto

"Ohayou Naruto-kun..."balas Raynare

"Ke-kenapa kau tidur di sini? Juga kenapa kau telanjang?" tanya Naruto

"Di kamar aku sendirian jadi aku tidur disini, Dan kenapa aku telanjang, aku cuma suka saja." jawab Raynare cuek

"Dan aku akan terus begini setiap kita tidur."lanjut Raynare

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

'Sial,aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.'pikir Naruto

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu selama aku tinggal di sini,Na-ru-to-kun~" ucap Raynare dengan Nada seksi sambil menarik kepala Naruto lalu membenamkannya di oppainya.

"Fufufu..."

'Kami -sama tolong hambamu ini.'pikir Naruto

TBC

ORA! Ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini. Bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Agak membosankan ya. Ya karena belum masuk arc Asia ama arc Riser. ok bila ada tutur kata yang salsh saya mohon maaf. Untuk yang nanya kekuatan Naruto ini di profilnya:

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki Phonix (Nanti bakal terungkap siapa orang tuanya)

Umur: 17tahun (fisik) 20 tahun(mental)

Penampilan :kayak di canon, tapi disini gak selalu paku orange. Ia pakenya selalu baju atau kaos warna putih di kombinasi dengan celana jeans hitam( kalau sedang tidak sekolah.

Kekuatan:

Holy fire:Api Dengan elemen Holy dudalamnya. Hanya dapat di gunakan 2 jam sehari

Memanipulasi cahaya, namun tak sekuat pure angel

Demonic power ,namun tak sekuat pure devil

Senjata: ? ( ada saran)

Ok segitu dulu infonya. Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah Review ,follow, and Favorite cerita gaje ini. Sampa jumpa di cerita saya yang lain.

Namikaze007 OUT~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(buat jaga-jaga**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x (entar aja)**

"…"**talk**

'…'**thing**

**(…)diskription**

_**italic **_**for flashback**

Story Start

...

...

Hari ini begitu indah ,namun itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Pemuda bernama Naruto ini keadaannya begitu kacau. Muka pucat , kantung mata yang begitu jelas dan jangan lupa sebuah tisu yang mulai memerah yang menyumpal lubang hidung sebelah kiri miliknya. Sejak kejadian 'surga dunia' dua hari lalu yang membuatnya pingsan,ia selalu bangun pagi dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah sejak hari itu. Karena apa ? Karena setiap pagi ia selalu menemukan Raynare tidur bersamanya dalam keadaan telanjang. Bagaimanapun siapa yang bisa menahan mimisan kalau kau merasakan 'surga dunia' tersebut tepat di mukamu? Mungkin yang bisa tahan adalah orang yang memiliki kemesuman tingkat dewa.

Mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya,ia mengambil setu pack obat penambah darah lalu mengunyah satu pil. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan hidup dekat dengan perempuan malaikat jatuh yang saat ini tengah mengelayut manja sambil menempelkan kedua aset miliknya ketangan Naruto. 'Kami-sama... Kenapa cobaanmu senikmat ini?Siapapun tolong aku!' pikir Naruto saat merasakan sensasi kenyal di lengannya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Raynare sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Keadaan lorong begitu sepi karena memang kelas sudah dimulai, dan salahkan insiden pagi hari mereka untuk keterlambatan mereka. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas,Naruto menyuruh Raynare untuk melepaskan tangannya. Dengan helaan panjang,Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Silahkan masuk"

Setelah mendengar perintah tersebut ,mereka berdua segera masuk. Semua pasang mata tertuju kearah dua mahluk berbeda gender tersebut. Terlihat raut muka iri dari para pria(kecuali Issei) tak lupa pandangan membunuh dari para siswi yang seperti berartikan 'menyingkir dari Natutoku'. Naruto sendiri hanya sweatdrop melihatnya,sedangkan Raynare hanya memasang senyum penuh makna.

"Sumimasen Hiromi-Sensei, kami datang terlambat." ucap Naruto sedikit membungkuk

Guru di depannya cuma mengangguk sambil berkata " Tak masalah,asal jangan di buat kebiasaan. Kalian silahkan duduk ketempat duduk kalian!"

"Arigato Sensei"

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing,setelah itu Hiromi -Sensei melanjutkan pelajarannya.

****Scene Break****

Jam istirahat telah tiba,waktu yang begitu di tunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto untuk menikmati istirahatnya(baca :tidur) di kelasnya. Namun sepertinya yang namanya istirahat tak ada dalam kamus pemuda bersurai pirang ini. Karena tiba-tiba ia di tarik oleh Issei ke luar kelas bersama dengan Raynare. Naruto cuma mengerutu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi Issei... Kenapa kau menariku keluar kelas? Aku akhir-akhir ini kurang istirahat kau tahu!" ucap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-san, aku cuma ingin minta bantuan mu san dia(menunjuk Raynare dengan tatapan dingin) untuk menolong temanku yang di bawa sekelompok Da-tenshin kemarin saat aku sedang bertugas mendatangi seorang clien. Jadi aku mohon bantuanmu ,tolong." jelas Issei

"Bukannya ada Rias dan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto

"Buchou tak mengijinkanku,jadi aku mohon bantuanmu." pinta Issei

'Ya jelaslah Rias tak mendukung,kalau kau pergi sendiri itu namanya kau bunuh diri.'pikir Naruto sweatdrop

"Baiklah aku akan membantu,kau juga Raynare. Hitung-hitung untuk menebus kesalahanmu terhadap Issei." kata Naruto

"Hai',tapi aku bisa menta sesuatu. Aku ingin kau tak membunuh Kalawarner dan mittlet. Mereka sudah aku anggap keluargaku."pinta Raynare

"Hah... Baiklah" ucap Naruto

"Nanti aku jelaskan ciri-ciri mereka."lanjut Raynare.

Lalu mereka mulai merancang rencana penyelamatan teman Issei yang bernama 'Asia Argento'. Mereka akan menyerang tempat persembunyian para Da-Tenshin tersebut nanti malam. Karena menurut informasi dari Raynare,mereka akan melakukan ritual untuk menggambil **[Sacred Gear]** milik Asia dan jika ritualnya berhasil maka semuanya akan jadi sia-sia.

****Scene Break****

Naruto dan Raynare saat ini sedang berada di aparterment mereka. Mereka saat ini sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk penyerbuan nanti malam,termasuk melatih Raynare dalam memanipulasi energi _**Holy**_ miliknya. Mulai dari cara memperbesar ukuran **[Light Spear]** ,hingga membentuk energy _**Holy**_ kebentuk lain selain tombak. Raynare cuma penasaran,Bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa mengetahui semua teknik itu? Dan juga bagaimana bisa ia dapat memanipulasi energy _**Holy **_? Ia tak tau. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto, tapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya berfikir itu terlalu pribadi.

Disela-sela aktivitas yang saat ini mereka jalani,Raynare tiba-tiba angkat suara.

"Naruto..."panggil Raynare

"Hmm..apa?"tanya Naruto

"Apa kau benar-benar serius tentang tidak membunuh dua Da-Tenshin yang aku ajukan?" tanya Raynare

"Benar...memang kenapa? Kau tak percaya?"tanya Naruto balik

"Bu-bukan itu...hanya saja"

"Dengar Raynare aku sudah bilang aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup,maka itu yang akan terjadi. Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang tak suka bermain-main dengan ucapan yang telah terlontar dari mulutku."ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih... Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu... Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare

'Naruto-kun? Dari mana itu datangnya?'pikir Naruto

Raynare sendiri sedang memerah saat sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan. 'Ada apa denganku hingga bisa mengucapkan _'Naruto -kun''_? Kenapa hatiku menjadi hangat ketika mengucapkannya ?merasa itu benar. Apa aku... Tidak!tidak mungkin aku memiliki rasa itu pada Naruto-kun. Lagi pula mana mungkin ia merasakan rasa itu padaku?'pikir Raynare.

**Sementara itu dengan Issei**

Issei saat ini sedang menyiapkan mentalnya untuk nanti malam. Ia sudah bisa mengeluarkan [Sacred Gear]miliknya ,dengan begini ia paling tidak bisa berguna nanti. Sekarang yang di pikirannya cuma menyelamatkan gadis polos berambut pirang ia temui kemarin pagi saat akan berangkat sekolah.

_**Flashback**_

_Terlihat seorang remaja bersurai coklat tengah mengerutu sepanjang perjalannya menuju Kuoh Gakuen. Pemuda bernama lengkap Hyoudo Issei ini tengah menggerutu karena mengingat kontrak absurbnya tadi malam. Acara menggerutunya harus ditunda dulu ketika ia mendengar pekikan seseorang terjatuh._

_Bruk _

_"Ittai"_

_Dari pekikannya ,Issei tahu bahwa itu adalah perempuan. Menengok kearah suara ,ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang sepinggang tengah terjatuh sampai roknya terbuka menutupi muka si gadis sehingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam berwarna putih polos. Tentu pemandangan langka ini tak Issei sia-siakan. 'Uwoo ini pemandangan terindah setelah kebiasaan tidur telanjang Buchou. Harus kusimpan di memori otakku!' pikir nista Issei_

_"Aduh kenapa aku selalu terjatuh."keluh perempuan itu_

_Issei yang sudah menyimpan insiden itu di otaknya ,segera menghampiri perempuan tersebut. Mungkin bisa sambil kenalan pikirnya waktu itu._

_"Umm... Mau aku bantu." ucap Issei sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan memasang wajah sok tampan_

_"Arigato...emm."_

_"Issei. Hyodou Issei" _

_"Ahh ya sekali lagi terima kasih Issei-san. "ucap perempuan tersebut_

_"Tak masalah."balas Issei_

_"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Apa kau orang baru di sini? Karena aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini."tanya Issei _

_"Ah... Yah namaku Asia Argento dan ya aku memang baru di sini."balas Asia_

_"Oh iya apa Issei-san tau gereja di pinggir kota ini?" tanya Asia_

_"Ya aku tau ,apa kau ingin pergi kesana?" tanya Issei balik_

_"Ya."_

_"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar." ajak Issei _

_"Benarkah? Arigato... Semoga tuhan memberkatimu issei-san." ucap Asia senang_

_Issei sendiri saat ini sedang menahan sakit tiba-tiba di kepalanya saat mendapatkan doa dari gadis di depannya. 'Ugh.. Sakit sekali. Jadi ini efek negatif menjadi iblis? Tak aku sangka sesakit ini. ' pikir Issei._

_Setelah itu mereka segera pergi ke gereja yang di maksud untuk mengantar Asia. Saat tiba di depan gereja,entah kenapa ia merasa di awasi dari suatu tempat, namun ia cuek karena merasa itu mungkin itu cupa halusinasi saja pikirnya. Setelah selesai ia segera menuju tujuan sesungguhnya yakni Kuoh Gakuen._

_**Flashback End**_

Menggingat itu ,tiba-tiba Issei mengeratkan telapak tangannya membentuk sebuah pukulan. 'Aku berjanji Asia ,aku akan menyelamatkanmyu.'pikir Issei

_***** Skip Time*****_

Malam suyi dengan semilir angin yang menusuk kulit membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk 3 remaja ini. Saat ini Naruto ,Raynare dan Issei sedang mengawasi keadaan gereja tempat persembunyian para Da-Tenshin juga tempat Asia di bawa. Mereka sedang mengawasi seberapa kuat penjagaan gereja tersebut sembari mengatur strategi.

"Baiklah... Menurut yang aku perhatikan ,keamanan di sini cukup renggang. Ini akan mempermudah kita untuk menyusup. Kau Raynare ,kau ikut aku menghadang para penjaga dan memberi jalan untuk Issei. Kau sendiri Issei sangat di butuhkan sebagai eksekutor,Jangan terpengaruh omongan musuh! Di sini kalian berdua mungkin akan di coba kesabaran kalian oleh mereka." ucap Naruto panjang lebar

Setelah mengatur strategi di buat,Naruto beserta Raynare dan Issei segera masuk ke dalam gereja. Sampai di dalam mereka di sambut suara tepuk tangan di sertai suara tawa gila yang dikenali Issei. Dari balik kegelapan keluar seorang berpakaian seperti seorang pastur dengan wajah gila terpampang di mukanya.

"Hahaha... Sudah kuduga kau akan menolong perempuan jalang itu, bagus-bagus. Dengan begitu aku dapat membunuhmu Devil-kun kukuku." kata pria tersebut.

"Freed..." ucap Issei dengan suara rendah

"Dimana Asia?!" teriak Issei selanjutnya

"Oh perempuan jalang itu ,hm... Mungkun sekarang sudah mati. Kau turun saja di pintu dibawah altar sana itupun kalau berhasil Devil-kun.". Ucap Freed

"Teme... _**Sacred Gear**_!KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Issei sembari melesat ke arah Freed dengan **[Sacred Gear]**nya.

"Tunggu... Ck bakayaro! Raynare ikut aku membantu Issei!" kata Naruto sedikit emosi

" Hai' "balas Raynare sembari mengeluarkan 2 **[ Light Spear ]**

Dengan emosi bergejolak ,Issei menyerang Freed dengan membabi buta.

"**[Boost]**!"

Bergemanya suara mesin dari gauntlet merah di tangannya, Issei semakin gencar menyerang Freed. Tapi sebelum ia kembali menyerang Freed , sebuah tangan kekar menarik kerah bajunya kebelakang. Di sana berdiri Naruto dengan sebuah luncuran kepalan tangan menuju muka si pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Buagh

"Bakayaro! Kau pikir dengan hanya menyerang pria gila itu(menunjuk Freed yang berteriak protes) akan menyelesaikan masalah hah! Sekarang tenangkan emosimu dan angkat bokongmu dan segera pergi selamatkan Asia!" teriak Naruto

Issei tertegun, ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah terbawa emosi dan melupakan tujuan utama mereka datang ke sini. Mencoba berdiri,ia kemudian berlari ke arah pintu di bawah altar sembari berteriak. " Aku serahkan padamu masalah disini Naruto -san" teriaknya

"Ck... Dasar,ayo Raynare kau bantu aku membersihkan sampah seperti dia disana" ucap Naruto

"Hai'"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan dua bola api berwarna putih terang sedangkan Raynare mengeluarkan dua **[Light Spear].** Mereka berdua mulai menembaki Freed dengan bopa api dan juga** [Light Spear]**. Freed sendiri mulai panik saat mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi oleh Naruto dan Raynare. Merasa terdesak ,Freed kemudian melempar sebuah benda bulat sebesar bola tenis ke tanah. Detik berikutnya terlihat cahaya yang begitu terang yang membuat silau mata. Setelah cahaya meredup Freed sudah tak ada di tempat.

"Kuso... Dia kabur,sebailnya ku susul Issei" gumam Naruto

"Ayo Raynare...!" lanjut Naruto sembari berlari ke arah pintu di bawah altar tanpa tau bahwa Raynare pergi ke arah lain.

**Sementara itu dengan Issei**

Issei saat ini sedang bertarung dengan sengit melawan seorang Da-Tenshin bernama Dohnaseek, yang telah memiliki **[Sacred Gear ]** milik Asia. Di belaknya terlihat dua figur lain yang tengah bertarung melawan segerombolan Excorcist liar. Figur pertama seorang pemuda berwajah cantik ,bersurai pirang. Lalu yang satunya seorang gadis loli bersurai putih keperakan. Mereka berdua adalah Kiba Yuuto dan Koneko Toujoe yang merupakan **[Knight] **dan** [Rock]** milik Rias Gremory. Ternyata selama ini Issei di ikuti oleh Kiba dan Koneko sampai ke sini untuk menjaga agar Issei tak melakukan hal nekat.

"KEMBALIKAN _**SACRED GEAR**_ MILIK ASIA BEDEBAH." teriak Issei penuh amarah

Dirinya merasa gagal saat mengetahui ritualnya sudah selesai dan sekarang Asia sedang sekarat karena **[Sacred Gear] **miliknya(baca :Asia) telah di ambil.

"Hahaha... Tak akan iblis rendahan." kata Dohnaseek

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu bila kau mau benda ini. Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku aku yang aka- ARGG"

Ucapan Dohnaseek terpotong digantikan teriakan kesakitan saat dirinya merasakan panas pada mukanya saat ia dihantam bola api sebesar bola basket tepat di mukanya. Dari arah pintu keluar muncul Naruto dengan sebuah bola api lainnya di tanggannya.

"Cih... Mahluk sepertimulah yang aku benci, akan aku bunuh kau!" seru Naruto dengan mulai melempari Dohnaseek dengan belasan bola api.

Duar duar duar

Suara dentuman ledakan bola api milik Naruto yang bertabrakan dengan tubuh sang Da-Tenshin. Setelah asap dan debu menghilang, terlihat Dohnaseek dengan keadaan yang babak belur.

"Ke..kenapa... Benda ini...tak..berfungsi...?" gumam Dohnaseek lemah

"Karena itu bukan milikmu." ucap Naruto datar

"Sekarang matilah kau! Endan!" seru Naruto menyemburkan api putih dari mulutnya.

Dohnaseek tak berkutik,tak ada teriakan sama sekali. Ia langsung mati di tempat itu. Saat melihat objek cincin bersinar hijau yang mengambang,Naruto tau ini sudah berakhir. Mengambil benda tersebut,Naruto lalu menghampiri Issei yang tenggah memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa milik Asia. Naruto cuma menatap sedih melihat ini, inilah yang mendasari Naruto untuk membuat perdamaian di dunia ini.

"Kyaaa"

Sebuah teriakan mengalihkan pandangan semua orang termasuk Issei. Melempar objek tersebut ke Issei,Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga mencari asal suara tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap,di sana ia melihat Raynare tengah duduk dengan tubuh gemetar menatap sebuah objek yang tengah tergeletak di lantai. Objek tersebut merupakan seorang wanita bersurai hitam berumur kisaran 30 puluhan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita itu tengah sekarat. 'Kenapa dengan Raynare? Tu-tunggu dulu ciri-ciri wanita itu sama dengan Kalawarner, Da-Tenshin yang di mohon Raynare untuk tidak di bunuh. Jangan-jangan dia...'pikir Naruto mulai paham akan situasi

"Hiks... Kalawarner -nee.."panggil Raynare

"Aku...senang...melihatmu…lagi Raynare. Apa kau baik-baik saja? "Tanya Kalawarner dengan nada lemah

"H-hai'"

"Syukurlah… aku jadi lega..." ucap Kalawarner masih dengan nada lemah

"Dimana Mittlet-chan...?" tanya Raynare

"Dia kabur. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa kau gagal aku dan Mittlet mulai membantah perintah Dohnaseek dan mencoba kembali ke Grigori. Namun Dohnaseek menangkap kami uhuk.. Dan menyekap kami serta mulai menyiksa kami karena kami membantah. Aku berhasil menbuat kekacauan uhuk... Untuk membuat Mittlet dapat kabur." jawab Kalawarner di sertai beberapa batuk darah

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang Nee-san hiks... Kita cari Muttlet dan mengobati lukamu" ucap Raynare dengan suara parau karena menangis

"Tidak... Aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan. Lukaku sangat parah... Kau...( menunujuk Naruto) kau...teman Raynare bukan? Bisa aku minta tolong?tolong kau...jaga dia...untukku aku mohon..." ucap Kalawarner

"Baiklah" balas Naruto

Kalawarner lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Raynare lagi.

"Raynare aku juga minta mohon padamu untuk menemukan Mittlet-chan...aku mohon. Ini permintaan terakhirku" kata Kalawarner

Mendengar kalimat terakhir,membuat Raynare mulai berlinang air mata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Nee-san hiks... Kau pasti bisa bertahan hiks... Kita akan bersama lagi. Kau,aku dan Mittlet akan bekumpul lagi hiks... Jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Raynare tersendu-sendu

"Gomen... Raynare...sayonara.."ucap Kalawarner sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan setelah itu tubuh Kalawarner melebur menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang terbang kelangit malam di sertai bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

"NEE-SAN!" teriak Raynare sebelum menangis kembali

Greb sepasang tanggan kekar membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Raynare tau siapa yang memeluknya. Naruto ia lah yang memeluknya saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto mencoba menenangkannya dan dia suka itu. Ia kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang si pemuda pirang itu. Mengeluarkan luapan emosi yang ia rasakan.

'Akan aku jaga dia Kalawarner-san,walau harus dengan nyawaku. Aku berjanji,dan juga akan mencari Mittlet untukmu Raynare.'pikir Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Issei datang bersama Kiba,Koneko,Asia,Akeno dan Rias. Mereka sedikit terhenyak melihat moment ini. Merasa tak tau apa-apa, mereka memilih diam seribu kata. Sedangkan Issei yang tiba-tiba bisa paham cuma menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tau apa yang terjadi di sini, dan ia tau persus kenapa Raynare menangis. Raynare menangis karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Saat akan menyerang gereja ini ,ia sempat di beritahukan untuk tak membunuh Da-Tenshin bernama Kalawarner dan Mittlet. Ia tak tau pasti siapa yang tewas,tapi ia tahu bahwa saat ini Raynare tengah hancur seperti ia yang tadi kehilangan Asia sebelum Asia di renkarnasi oleh Rias.

**TBC**

Hai minna, apa kabar nih? Jadi bagaimana ceritanya. Bagus,cukup bagus atau malah jelek. Maaf lama karena sejarang sibuk Real Life. Untuk yang nunggu The Frozen Dragon saya mohon maaf karena mungkin akan publish setelah fic ini lewat arc Riser. Tentu dengan alur cerita baru,pairing baru,dan juga tentu GAJE. Untuk akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yabg udah review,favorite ama follow cerita ini.

Namikaze007 Out~

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(buat jaga-jaga**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem, Issei x Harem**

"…"**talk**

'…'**thing**

**(…)diskription**

_**italic **_**for flashback**

**Story Start**

…

…

Sudah satu minggu sejak insiden penggambilan **[Sacred Gear]** Asia dan juga kematian Kalawarner. Sejak seminggu itu pula Raynate terus menggurung di kamar apartermen. Sedah berbagai cara Naruto lakukan untuk membujuk Raynare keluar kamar dan tidak terus-menerus memikirkan tentang kematian Kalawarner. Mulai dari mengajak pergi ke taman sampai mengajaknya berlibur ke suatu tempat wisata,tapi ternyata ide-ide tersebut malah menambah depresi Raynare karena beberapa tempat yang Naruto ajukan ternyata memiliki beberapa kenangan antara Raynare dan Kalawarner. Naruto sendiri jadi salah tingkah karenanya,namun ia memaklumi semua itu karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya,semua anggota klub melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa ,tapi suasana klub sedilit berbeda,seperti lebih...hidup. 'Mungkin ini karena adanya Asia membuat klub ini lebih berwarna' pikir Naruto saat ini. Namun ada yang mengganjal di sini,yakni di mana Rias? Namun ia cuma mengangkat bahu, tak ingin tahu.

"Naruto-san..."

Suara Issei membuyarkan lamunan Naruto,membuat orang yang di panggil menoleh kearah suara datang.

"Ada apa,Issei?" tanya Naruto

Issei nengusap belakang kepalanya sebelum melontarkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Raynare?" tanya Issei

Naruto memandang keluar jendela sebelum menjawab. "Tak begitu baik... Ia masih tak mau keluar kamar. Entah aku harus melakukan apa agar dia mau melupakan insiden malam itu."

"Aku pergi dulu,aku...harus melihat keadaan Raynare. Jaa ne" lanjut Naruto sambil berlalu keluar klub.

Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto pergi,keluar Rias di ikuti oleh seorang perempuan berambut perak yang berpakaian maid.

"Loh...dimana Naruto? Kalau tak salah aku tadi mendengar suaranya." tanya Rias pada seluruh anggota klub

"Dia sudah pulang Buchou,untuk menemui 'dia'." jawab Akeno

Rias yang tahu maksud **[Queen]**-nya cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Rias-sama,apa harus aku jelaskan?" tanya perempuan yang bersama Rias

"Tak perlu biar aku saja ,Grayfia" balas Rias

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan memembahas ten-"

Ucapan Rias terpotong saat muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah kejinggaan berlogo Phoenix.

"Ah... Sudah lama sekali aku tak kedunia manusia. Apa kabar Rias sayang?" tanya seorang dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

**Sementara itu dengan Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di dalam aparterment miliknya. Dengan tanpa suara,ia melangkah menuju kamar. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar dan sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu yang ia buka. Di sana,di kasurnya tertidur Raynare yang memeluk sebuah guling dengan erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya. Samar -samar ia mendengar sebuah igauan yang berasal dari Raynare. "Kalawarner-nee..." igau Raynare

Naruto melihat ini cuma tersenyum masam. Is merasa tak berguna. Ia telah melanggar janji yang ia buat kepada Raynare,dan akhirnya membuat Da-Tenshin bermata violet itu menangis. 'Gomen Raynare...'pikir Naruto sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

*****Scene Break*****

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil meminum secangkir teh untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Ia benar-benar dilanda frustasi karena memikirkan keadaan Raynare. Seandainya saja ia berada di tempat Kalawarner tepat waktu munkin ia bisa menolongnya dengan menyalurkan energi _**Holy**_ terus menerus untuk nencoba menolongnya sementara menunggu yang lain menolong Asia,kemudian setelah Asia terselamatkan dia bisa meminta Asia mengobati Kalawarner. Namun apa mau dikata? nasi sudah menjadi bubur,dia tak dapat memutar waktu. Karena saat itu Kalawarner memang benar-benar sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan,walau dia terus menyalurkan energi _**Holy**_ terus menerus.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan sebuah energi Demonic dan benar saja ,didepannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna medah crimson. Naruto cuma menaikkan alisnya saat melihatnya. 'Rias kah?'pikir Naruto

Saat lingkaran sihir hilang,terlihat seorang pria berambut merah crimson yang tengah melempar senyum kearah Naruto.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertarung denganmu. Bukan begitu Naruto?" ucap pria berambut merah tersebut

Naruto cuma memdengus kecil di ikuti tawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Heh... Memang begitulah...Sirzech"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Jangan bilang kau lari dari kerjaanmu itu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku disini ingin meminta bantuanmu,aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan adikku. "Jelas Sirzech

"Kapan Rias bertunangan? Apa alasanmu menyuruhku membatalkan pertunangan ini?Siapa calonnya?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Mungkin 8 atau 10 hari lagi. Rias menolak pertunangan yang membuat keluarga besar menutuskan menggunakan _Rating Game _untuk menentukan berlanjut tidaknya pertunangan ini. _Rating Game_ sendiri akan di mulai satu minggu lagi,Mereka akan berangkat besok pagi. Dan siapa tunangannya,ia bernama Riser Phoenix."julas Sirsech panjang lebar

"Phoenix ne?sudah lama aku ingin bertemu Lord Phoenix dan Lady Phoenix. Bertemu keluarga ayah untuk pertama kalinya. Baiklah aku akan membantumu ,kalau perlu aku membantu latihan adikmu besok. Tapi kau harus dapat membuatku masuk pesta pertunangan adikmu jika _Rating Game_ nanti gagal." jawab Naruto tak kalah panjang

"Arigato ,Naruto"tutur Sirzech

"Tak masalah...kawan"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,ini selebaran yang akan mengantarmu langsung mansion tempat Rias dan peeragenya berlatih."ucap Sirzech

"Oh ya,apa kau tak merindukan 'dia' ?" lanjut Sirzech

Naruto sedikit salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Sirzech sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah...i-iya mungkin aku juga akan menemuinya hehehe."jawab Naruto

"Ok lah kalau begitu,ciao" kata Sirzech sebelum hilang dengan lingkaran sihir

Setelah Sirzech pergi,Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Raynare untuk memberitahukan tentang masalah ini,dan mungkin mengajak bersamanya ke tempat latihan Rias dan yang lain. 'Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengajaknya kesana, sekalian mempererat hubungannya dengan Rias dan Peeragenya.'pikir Naruto

****** Skip Time ******

Issei P.O.V

ini aku lagi Hyoudo Issei ,pelayan Rias-Buchou. Saat ini aku dan yang lain sedang menuju mansion tempat latihan kami untuk melawan Riser-teme di Rating Game minggu depan. Ohh... Aku akan berusaha agar Buchou tak jatuh ke tangan bajingan itu. Tapi... KENAPA TEMPATNYA JAUH DAN TINGGI SEKALI SIH! dan juga KENAPA BAWAANNYA BERAT BANGET SIH! OH TOLONG BANTUANMU TUH- Wadau! Uh sial aku lupa lagi kalau iblis tak bisa dan tak boleh berdo'a kepadaNya.

"Buchou hah...masih jauhkah tempatnya hah...?"tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas

"Sabar Ise-kun,sebentar lagi sampai kok." jawabnya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Benar Issei-kun. Ayo ,ini juga untuk latihan untukmu."ucap Kiba yang lewat di depanku. Oh.. Diam kau pria tampan.

"…Benar ero-senpai" timpal Koneko-chan yang juga melewatiku

Ohok! Strike one...

Aku kemudian bangkit lalu langsung menyusul yang lainnya.

Issei P.O.V End

Rombongan Rias berjalan terus sampai mereka melihat sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tampak membuat Rias bahkan semua Peerage Rias terkejut. Tampak di teras mansion dua orang berbeda gender tengah berdiri menatap kearah mereka(Rias&Peerage Rias).

"Naruto-senpai,Raynare?!/Naruto,Raynare?!" teriak Rias dan lainnya

"Yo! Minna,selamat datang."sambut Naruto

"Hay..."sapa Raynare dengan suara rendah

*****Scene Break*****

Sekarang Rias dan anggota Peeragenya sedang berada di ruang tamu mansion,di depan mereka duduk Naruto dan Raynare yang sudah tidur di bahu Naruto,membuat yang melihat sweatdrop. 'Sejak kapan dia tidur?' itulah yang mereka fikirkan. Selama hampir 5 menit Rias memandang pemuda pirang di depannya. Naruto yang di pandangi Rias terus menerus menjadi risih sendiri hingga muncul perempatan di dahinya.

"Ya ampun... Bisa kau tak memandangiku terus seperti itu Rias. Kau membuatku risih kau tahu." ucap Naruto

"Hehe... Gomen gomen, Naruto. Hanya saja aku tak percaya saja kau mau membantuku melatih para anggota Peerageku."balas Rias cengengesan.

"Ya... Aku juga tertarik dengan pertandinganmu nanti, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku membantumu. Sekalian mengajak Raynare-chan keluar kamar untuk pertama kalinya untuk seminggu terakhir ini." jelas Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Raynare

Para anggota memalingkan pandangan kearah Raynare yang masih tertidur,terlihat raut iba terutama Issei. ' sebegitu perihnyakah penderitaanmu saat ini Raynare.'pikir Issei.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Latihan mulai besok jam 6 pagi,bersiaplah kukuku." ucap Naruto yang membuat bulu kuduk Issei berdiri seketika.

Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Raynare ke salah satu kamar di mansion tersebut di ikuti oleh Rias dan yang lainnya.

**With Naruto**

Naruto menaruh tubuh Raynare di kasur secara perlahan,mencoba untuk tak membangunkan sang Da-Tenshin. Setelah menaruh Raynare ,ia menyelimuti Raymare dan segera ingin beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah tangan kecil menahan laju pemuda pirang ini untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi...jangan pergi...Naruto."igau Raynare

Naruto mendengar igauan Raynare tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dengan perlahan Naruto bergabung bersama Raynare di ranjang tersebut(jangan mesum!). Mengecup kening Raynare,Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi...Raynare."

**To Be Continue~**

Yo minna-san ketemu lagi sama saya,author GaJe ini. Gimana chapter ini? Aku harap cukup memyaskan. Untuk yang nunggu yang lain,harap bersabar karena chapter yang udah saya buat saya Rewrite lagi karena merasa tak puas dengan hasilnya. Oh dan chapter depan munkin panjang karena isinya latihan peerage Rias. Ok see you later in another chapter and another fiction!

Namikaze007 Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem, Issei x Harem**

**Story Start**

...

...

Pagi ini Naruto bangun dengan suasana begitu tenang, disebelahnya terlihat Raynare yang tertidur pulas. Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum melihat keadaan ini. Ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu terakhir ini ia melihat Raynare tertidur dengan pulasnya. 'Mungkin mengajaknya kesini merupakan ide bagus.'pikir Naruto

Mendudukan tubuhnya, Naruto melakukan perenggangan kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Ini adalah hari pertma Rias dan Peeragenya berlatih dalam bimbingan Naruto. Saat ini masih pukul 5 pagi,masih ada waktu untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Mengambil handuk ia kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi melakun ritual paginya sebelum ia pergi untuk membuat sarapan.

****Sceme Break****

**With Raynare**

Raynare bangun dari tidurnya, Ia bangun dengan ekpresi kosong seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Memilih untuk bangun dari kasur ,ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan Naruto. Ya memang hampir 1 minggu ini Raynare tidur seranjang dengan si pemuda pirang ini. Pemuda yang menemaninya selama seminggu ini ,pemuda yang selalu ada untuknya dan selalu dapat membuatnya nyaman saat bersamanya. Ia begitu menyukai keberadaan Naruto di sisinya,ia selalu menyuportnya untuk dapat tak terus terus terkekang oleh kejadian malam itu. Malam di mana Kalawarner pergi untuk selamanya.

Menyingkirkan ingatan tersebut ,Raynare beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya sekalian menenangkan fikirannya.

**Bathroom with Naruto**

Naruto tercengang,ia tak dapat berkara apa-apa. Ia mengutuk siapa yang mendisain mansion ini. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam mansion sebesar ini, kenapa kamar mandinya cuma ada satu?! Bukannya kenapa-kenapa,cuma ia agak takut kalau ada seseorang yang masuk saat ia sedang mandi. Karena ia menyadari bahwa kamar mandi ini cukup besar untuk menampung 4 orang dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah tak ada kunci pintu untuk mengunci kamar mandi. Ia cuma dapat berdoa saja ,berdoa agar tak ada yang masuk kamar mandi saat ia sedang mandi.

Melepas semua pakaiannya,Naruto langsung mengambil shower sebelum akhirnya membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun acara mandinya harus terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Di ambang pintu terlihat Raynare yang susah tak berpakaian dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuh dari bagian atas hingga bawah bokongnya. Naruto langsung memerah ,hidungnya langsung mengeluarkan darah secara perlahan.

Raynare sendiri belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto,membuatnya dengan santai membuka handuk yang ia pakai. Berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, Raynare memilih tempat disebelah Naruti tanpa ia sadar bahwa di sebelahnya Naruto dengan wajah memerah memandang kehadirannya.

"Ohayou Raynare..." sebuah panggilan ringan menbuat Raynare menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan di ikuti suara tamparan.

****Scene Break****

Naruto beserta yang lain saat ini sedang berada di halaman belakan mansion,semua terlihat bersemangat kecuali Naruto dan Raynare. Naruto berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang merah akibat gamparan Raynare tadi pagi. Sedangkan Raynare berdiri dengan kepala menunduk kebawah ,menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang sedari tadi tak mau hilang karena pikirannya masih melayang akan kecadian tadi pagi. Kejadian di mana dua mahluk berbeda gender ini melihat seluruh bagian tubuh masing-masing 'lawan'.

Naruto cuma menggaruk kepala bagian kepalanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang. 'Perempuan memang mengerikan dan sulit di mengerti.' pikir Naruto

"Baiklah,mari kita mulai latihannya. Aku juga akan memberi latihan individual sebagai latihan extra. Namun yang paling penting adalah kerjasama dan ikatan antar anggota kelompok ini. Kau Issei adalah kunci kemenangan,jadi aku harap kau tak memikirkan hal ecchi di saat latihan dan di saat Rating Game nanti. Kiba aku ingin kau meningkatkan pertahannanmu ,karena kelemahan bidak **[Knight] **adalah rendahnya pertahanan mereka. Koneko, kau akan ikut denganku nanti ,ada yang ingin aju ajarkan kepadamu nanti. Asia ,aku ingin kau meningkatkan teknik sihir-sihir dasar pertahanan. Kau merupakan kunci kudua kemenangan Rating Game ini. Rias dan Akeno melakukan latihan memanipulasi sihir-sihir serang dan juga meningkatkan kekuatan **[Power Of Destruction] **mu Rias. Namun sebelum itu kita melakukan pemanasan dengan 200 push up ,50 sit up, 100 skot jump, lalu keliling halaman ini 5 kali. Ok mulai!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

Issei langsung pucat pasi mendengar porsi latihan yang di berikan Naruto. Dan dengan segera Rias dan Peeragenya mulai melakukan seperti yang di perintahkan Naruto.

**15 Menit kemudian**

Semua sudah melakukan sesuai perintah Naruto. Tampak raut muka kelelahan dari Rias dan yang lainnya,namun yang paling terlihat lelah adalah Issei. Melihat kondisi Issei membuat Naruto cuma geleng-geleng kepala. 'Anak ini butuh latihan lebih, masak baru segini sudah kelelahan kayak ingin pingsan gitu.'pikir Naruto saat melihat Issei

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke yang lainnya. Ia sedilit tersenyum melihat keadaan yang lain cukup bagus menurutnya. 'Hmm... Tinggal sedikit di tekan lagi, stamina mereka akan mencapai maksimal.'pikir Naruto

"Baiklah istirahat 10 menit. Setelah itu kalian menemuiku satu persatu, sesuai jadwal yang aku buat ini."ucap Naruto sembari membagi jadwal latihan

_Jadwal Latihan bersama Naruto_

_Jam 08:00 _

_Latihan bertarung Hand to Hand untuk Issei_

_Jam 09:00 _

_Latihan pedang untung Kiba_

_Jam 10:30_

_Latihan untuk Koneko_

_P.S: jenis latihan akan di beritahukan nanti saat jam latihan_

_Jam 11:45_

_Latihan memanipulasi sihir untuk Asia bersama Akeno_

_12:30_

_Istirahat makan siang _

_Jam 14:00_

_Latihan peningkatan sihir serang untuk Akeno dan meningkatkan kekuatan __**[Power of Destruction] **__untuk Rias_

_16:00_

_Latihan tanding melawan Naruto_

_P.S: semua harus ikut melawanku._

_Jam 18 istirahat makan makam ,mandi dan tidur sebelum besoknya kita latihan lagi dengan jadwal yang sama._

_P.S:Selama latihan kalihan harus memanggilku Sensei._

Rias dan anggota Peeragenya cuma mangap-mangap melihat isi jadwal latihan ,terutama Issei yang saat ini membuka mulut untuk protes tapi tak ada kata yang kekuar dau mulutnya.

"Ok, aku tunggu di halaman sebelah. Jangan terlambat atau berniat lari dari latihan kalau tak ingin mendapat hukuman dariku. Kalian paham?" ujar Naruto

"Hai'." jawab semua bersamaan

"Bagus. " ucap Naruto

"Emm... Naruto, boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Raynare

"Tentu..."

Naruto dan Raynare lalu pergi menuju halaman sebelah meninggalkan Rias dan yang lainnya.

**With Naruto and Raynare**

Naruto dan Raynare saat sudah berada di halaman tempat latihan lanjutan nanti. Menunggu alasan Raynare mengajak bicara dengannya,Naruto angkat suara.

"Jadi Raynare apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto

"Emm... Begini aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau selama ini selalu menemaniku selama masa-masa susahku saat kehilangan Kalawarner-nee. Arigato Naruto" jawab Raynare

"Tak masalah,lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Kalawarner-san untuk menjagamu" balas Naruto

"Aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu."ucap Raynare dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya

"Tak usah ,kammmhh"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba Raynare menyatukan bibir miliknya ke Naruto. Naruto membelalakan mata,kaget bukan kepalang. Ia bisa merasakan rasa bibir Raynare yang manis. Ia cuma bisa menikmati permainan Raynare. Ciuman itu tak bertahan lama,cuma sebuah ciuman singkat yang tak akan terlupakan oleh Naruto

"Itu hadiah untukmu karena selalu disisiku Naruto-kun"ucap Raynare dengan semburat merah yang begitu jelas.

"Emm... Terima kasih atas emm ciumannya." balas Naruto dengan muka yang tak kalah merah

"Baka... Jangan ucapkan keras-keras." ucap Raynare lirih yang masih dengan semburat merah

"Hehehe.. Gomen." ujar Naruto dengan senyum grogi

"Ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita OK." kata Raynare

"OK."

Tak berapa lama datang Issei dengan berlari kecil. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Issei langsung meminta Raynare untuk bersikap biasa.

"Naruto-sensei,aku sudah disini. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Issei

"Baiklah,untuk pertama-tama aku ingin kau melakukan pemanasan seperti tadi lagi. Kita harus meningkatkan staminamu itu. Sekarang mulai!" ujar Naruto

"H-hai." ucap Issei memulai perintah Naruto

'Ooh,nasibku malang banget sih. Owooh siapapun tolong aku.' pikir Issei miris

**15 Menit kkemudian**

Iseei tergeletak tak berdaua ditanah ,kaki dan badannya sakit semua. Menuturnya Naruto benar-benar _sleve driver _saat melatih seseorang. Ia bertaruh masih ada latihan yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

"Bagus,namun staminamu masih menyedihkan."ucap Naruto

'Maaf kalau aku punya stamina yang menyedihkan.' pikir Issei menangis anime

"Sekarang aku ingin lihat cara bertarungmu,aku ingin kau melawanku. Jangan khawatir aku tak akan berlebihan kok kukuku." lanjut Naruto dengan evil laugh membuat Issei langsung facepalm

'EMAK TOLONG AKU!'pikir Issei histeris

****Scene Break****

**Sword Traning for Kiba**

Kiba berdiri tegap dengan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan aura demonic yang cukup kuat di tangannya,di depannya berdiri Naruto yang berdiri santai dengan pandangan lurus kearahnya.

"Baiklah ,kita akan mulai latihanmu. Aku akan menjadi lawan mainmu,keluarkan semua kemampuanmu karena aku tak akan mengalah melawanmu." ujar Naruto

"Apa mau aku ciptakan pedang untukmu ,Naruto-sensei?" tanya Kiba

"Tak perlu aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih telah menawarkan bantuan."balas Naruto

"_**Sword of Heaven **_" seru Naruto

Seketika jatuh sebuah pedang terbuat dari energy Holy dari angkasa di depan Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" lanjut Naruto melesat menuju kearah Kiba dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa.

'C-cepat' pikir Kiba

Trank

Bunyi dua buah pedang dengan aura berlawanan ini berbenturan. Dengan gerakan cepat Kiba mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal,namun di tahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Tak ingin lawannya memanfaatlan keadaan, Kiba menciptakan sebuah pedang berwarna merah. Memegang pedang tersebut , pedang tersebut langsung diselimuti api. Mengambil kuda-kuda aliran nitoryu,Kiba melesat kembali ke Naruto dengan kecepatan penuhnya sebagai bidak **[Knight]**.Naruto tak tinggal diam ia kembali memanggil pedang cahaya. Mengambil kuda-kuda yang sama,Naruto bersiap dengan gempuran serangan dari Kiba.

Trank trank

Bunyi pedang berbenturan kembali bergema di halaman tersebut. Keduanya saling tersenyum karena menikmati pertandingan adu pedang ini.

"Kau hebat Naruto-sensei." puji Kiba

"Kau juga."

****Scene Break****

**Traning for Koneko**

"... Apa latihan kita Naruto-sensei?" tanya Koneko dengan nada monoton

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di tanah dengan bersila kaki. Kemudian menyuruh hal yang sama kepada Koneko.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,Koneko... Apa sebelum kau menjadi iblis kau adalah seorang Nekosho?" tanya Naruto balik

Koneko sempat terkejut sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, hal yang ingin aku ajarkan adalah...Senjutsu." lanjut Naruto

Jeder

Bagai tersambar di siang bolong,Koneko membelalakan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan 'sensei'-nya ini.

"Aku tak mau." ujar Koneko

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku cuma tak mau saja." jawab Koneko ambigu

"Jawab pertanyanku,Kenapa kau tak ingin mempelajari Senjutsu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"A-aku punya masa lalu yang kelam tentang Senjutsu."jawab Koneko lirih

"Ceritakan !"

Koneko dengan terpaksa menceritakan tentang Kakaknya yang Gila karena Senjutsu , dan membuat kakaknya tersebut membunuh mejikannya dulu. Naruto cuma diam mendengar cerita Koneko.

"... Jadi begitulah senpai." ucap koneko setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Dengar Koneko...aku tak akan membiarkan Senjutsu membuatmu gila. Senjutsu merupakan senjata terkuatmu, jadi kau harus menguasainya jika kau ingin bertambah kuat. Memang kau akan mendengar suara-suara saat kau menggunakan Senjutsu,tapi aku menemukan cara agar kau membuat kau tetap waras saat menggunakan Senjutsu. Yakni... Kau harus membiarkannya,tak usah kau paksa dirimu melawan semua itu. Biarkan itu mengalir seperti air." ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"A-apa benar senpai?" tanya Koneko ragu

"Benar. Jadi mari kita mulai, aku juga akan mengawasimu agar kau tak lepas konsentrasi saat menyerap energy alam. " balas Naruto

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membawa sensasi yang telah lama hilang di hati iblis bersurai putih ini. Sensasi saat-saat ia bersama sang kakaknya yang dulu.

"... Hai Onii-chan."

Naruto cuma tersenyum simpul saat mendengar Koneko memanggilnya dengan panggilan kakak.

****Scene Break****

**Traning magic manipulation for Asia with Akeno**

"Baiklah Asia,aku dan Akeno di sini akan memberimu beberapa sihir dasar pertahan. Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku baik-baik,tolong mundur sebentar." ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu memusatkan dan mengonsentrasikan energy sihirnya ke tanah yang ia pijak. Kemudian ia menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

"**Earth Mage : Earth wall.**" seru Naruto

Lalu muncul dinding batu di depan Naruto,menjadikannya seperti benteng pertahanan.

"Nah ini sihir pertahanan terkuat yang aku bisa ajarkan untukmu saat ini. Berusaha yang giat OK."ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil

"H-hai',Naruto-sensei." balas Asia gugup

"Akeno disini juga akan mengajarkanmu beberapa sihir serang. Bukan begitu Akeno-senpai?" ujar Naruto

"Ara ara tentu saja untuk kohaiku yang manis fufufu." balas Akeno

"Aku ingin membuat makan siang untuk kita semua,jadi aku ingin kau mengawasi Asia untukku boleh kan Akeno-senpai?"

"Ara ara tentu."

Naruto lalu melangkah pergi menuju mansion,meninggalkan Asia dan Akeno di halaman tersebut.

**With Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di dapur mansion. Ia tak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa bahan makanannya cukup lengkap dan masih layak pakai. Tentu saja ia tak heran,bagaimanapun keluarga Rias adalah salah satu dari 72 keluarga iblis murni yang masih aktif ,ditambah dengan kakaknya yang seorang Maou membuat keluarganya memiliki derajat tinggi di Underworld. Menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, Naruto mulai memasak makanan untuk makan siang nanti. Makanan yang ia buat bukanlah makanan yang mewah dan berkelas. Ia cuma memasak kari ayam dengan nasi putih dengan minuman teh hangat.

Karena keasyikan memasak ,ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia di perhatikan seseorang. Dari balik pintu masuk dapur ,terlihat sosok perempuan bertubuh loli berambut putih sebahu memandang dirinya dengan intens.

"... Onii-chan... Masakan Onii-chan." gumam sosok tersebut

****Scene Break****

**Makan siang**

Saat ini Rias dan yang lainnya,sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sepiring nasi kari ayam dan segelas teh hangat. Dengan perlahan semua yang berada di ruang tersebut memakan makanan tersebut. Hal yang pertama mereka rasakan adalsh rasa pedas bercampur gurih dan sediit rasa manis,namun lebih kepedas gurih. Satu kata untuk masakan Naruto...Enak.

"Enak~"puji Issei di tanggapi anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"Mm.. Mm.. Benar kata Ise-kun." ucap Rias membenarkan ucapan Issei

"Wah benarkah..? Arigato." ucap Naruto berterima kasih

"Loh... Koneko,kenapa tidak di makan?apa kau tak suka makanan pedas?"tanya Naruto saat melihat Koneko yang tak memakan makanannya

Koneko cuma menggeleng sebelum menjawab. "... Suapi." jawab Koneko

"Are?"

"Suapi aku Onii-chan." ujar ulang Koneko

Semua orang mulai menunjukkan raut muka tercengang mendengar kata 'Onii-chan' meluncur dari mulut Koneko yang ditujukan kepada Naruto. Bahkan Rias yang selalu terlihat elegan juga membuka mulut lebar-lebar mendengar ini.

"Baik-baik adikku yang manis." balas Naruto tak memperdulikan semua orang yang sedang cengo.

****Scene Break****

**Traning with Rias and Akeno**

"Nah sekarang sesi latihan untuk kalian berdua. Aku tau kekuatan kalian tak dapat di anggap sebelah mata,namun belum cukup kuat. Kau Rias, **[Power of Destruction] **milikmu masih kurang kuat. Kau bahkan belum mencapai titik pontensialmu sebaga pewaris **[Power of Destruction]**,bahkan kakakmu dapat melakukan serangan hanya mengerakan jarinya." ucap Naruto membuat Rias sedikit menundukan kepalanya

"Kau Akeno,aku tau kau memiliki sihir petir yang cukup kuat. Namun belum cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Peerage Riser." lanjut Naruto

Rias dan Akeno cuma semakin menunduk mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka memang tak menyangkal semua itu. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tak enak mengatakan hal tersebut karena bisa menurunkan semangat mereka berdua,tapi ini untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin melihat kalian mengeluarkan teknik terkuat kalian,biar aku tahu di mana letak kesalahan kalian." ucap Naruto

"Sekarang aku ingin melihatnya,di mulai dari kau Akeno!" perintah Naruto

Akeno lalu menyiapkan sihir petirnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah sebuah pohon, dan sekejap mata setelah serangan diluncurkan pohon tersebut hancur rata dengan tanah. Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat serangan tersebut.

"Cukup bagus,namun kau terlalu banyak menggunakan energy sihirmu di serangan tersebut dan akhirnya membuatmu cepat lelah. Itu...adalah kelemahan teknikmu. Cara yang efektif adalah menyerang bagian vital musuh. Kau lihat burung disana( menunjuk seekor burung di dahan pohon) ,begini cara yang paling efektif mengeksekusi musuh meski mereka mahluk supranatural sekalupun." ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu menembakkan sihir petir bersekala kecil ke arah burung tersebut tepat di bagian kepalanya. Dan dengan sekejap burung tersebut jatuh,Mati.

"Kau lihat,itu yang kumaksudkan. Meski yang kita lawan mahluk supranatural,tapi mereka masih memiliki kelemahan di bagian vital mereka."ujar Naruto

"Sekarang Rias aku ingin kau ,menembakan [**Power of Destruction]** ke arahku."lanjut Naruto

"NANI?!" teriak Rias dan Akeno bersamaan

"Jangan bercanda! Serangan itu bisa membunuhmu,aku tak mau!" ucap Rias menolak

"Cepat lakukan saja,tenang saja. Aku terlindungi,tak masalah."ucap Naruto sembari melakukan kuda-kuda bertahan.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto,Rias dengan ragu-ragu meluncurkan serangannya. Dan detik kemudian Rias hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Serangannya dapat di tahan oleh Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seranggannya dapat di tahan oleh pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Menghentikan serangannya,Rias dapat melihat keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rias pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu terbawa emosimu. Kau tadi menyerangku dengan ragu-ragu bukan? Itulah mengapa seranganmu dapat kutahan. Seharusnya kau tidak terbawa emosi saat melakukan serangan seperti itu,tapi kau harus menkonsentrasikan energymu diserangan. Ingat ini, kuat tidaknya serangan yang kau luncurkan itu tergantung konsentrasimu di serangan tersebut. Jangan pernah emisi mendominasimu." jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihan kalian. Ayo mulai!"

****Scene Break****

**Latihan tanding melawan Naruto**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00,berarti ini adalah jadwal terakhir latihan mereka hari ini yakni sparing melawan Naruto. Semua anggota Peerage Rias sudah berkumpul di lapangan latihan tadi termasuk Rias dan Naruto juga sudah ada di lapangan tersebut.

"Ini adalah latihan terakhir hari ini yakni kalian semua latihan tanding melawanku. Ini berguna untuk melatih kerja sama kalian." ucap Naruto

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja hmm,Hajime!" lanjut Naruto memulai latihan tandingnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tekniknya saat melawan Kiba,yakni **Sword of Heaven**. Mengeluarkan dua pedang ia langsung di hadang oleh Kiba. Mereka lalu mulai beradu pedang dan kecepatan gerakan menebas serta menghindar dari serangan. Issei lalu membantu Kiba dengan menyiapkan serangan pukulan dari belakang,namun dengan mudah di hindari oleh Naruto. Tak ingin lawan mendominasi,Koneko ikut menyerang Naruto. Naruto membuang pedangnya dan mulai beradu pukulan dengan Koneko. Ia merasakan pukulan Koneko semakin kuat dari sebelumnya saat mereka tadi berlatih.

'sepertinya Koneko menambahkan senjutsu di pukulannya,namun ini masih lemah.' pikir Naruto

Koneko lalu mundur saat melihat Akeno menyiapkan serangannya,Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera menyiapkan sebuah serangan untuk menahan laju serangan Akeno. Dengan segera dua makluk berbeda gender tersebut melepaskan serangan mereka,dan berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan berskala sedang. Memanfaatkan debu yang menghalangi pandangan Naruto,Rias meluncurkan serangan **[Power of Destruction] **miliknya ke arah tempat terakhir ia melihat Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan firasat buruk segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan benar saja ,detik berikutnya tempat tersebut sudah hancur. Ia cuma dapat bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya dapat menghindar serangan tersebut. Dalam hati ia tersenyum melihat kemajuan dari hasil latihan tadi,walau mereka belum mencapai batas yang di inginkan dirinya sebagai pelatih merela. Namun ini sudah lumayan.

"Baiklah sudah cukup,aku sudah menilai latihan ini." ujar Naruto menghentikan latihan

Semua langsung berhenti dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Baiklah,menurut pendapatku ini sudah lumaya. Kerja sama kalian sudah bagus,namun ada beberapa serangan yang kurang efisien. Seperti serangan Issei tadi. Ada juga yang masih butuh di asah skillnya ,seperti Koneko ini(mengelus puncak kepala Koneko). Tadi kau menambahkan 'itu' pada seranganmu bukan? Akeno dan Rias juga sudah bagus. Overall ini sudah lumayan seperti yang aku bilang tadi." lanjut Naruto panjang lebar

"Baiklah mari kita menbersihkan diri kita dengan mandi dan selanjutnya kita makan malam." ajak Naruto

"Hai'." ucap semua anak didiknya tersebut

"Emn.. Naruto ,bagaimana kalau kita mandi di pemandian air panas yang ada di samping Mansion? " usul Rias

"Bolehlah ,sekalian merilekskan badan."

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke mansion,bersiap untuk mandi dan makan malam.

**Hotspring Mantion**

Semua sudah berada di pemandian tersebut. Pemandian tersebut di bagi dua dengan dengan sebuah dinding,membuat bagian perempuan dan laki-laki terpisan dan juga untuk menghirdari mata jelalatan seekor iblis mesum(baca:Issei). Tentu hal ini membuat sang iblis mesum kelas teri ini menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ahh... Sial! Karena tembok ini aku jadi tak bisa melihat oppai milik Boucho dan Akeno-senpai." gerutu Issei

Tentu hal ini tak ditanggapi Kiba dan Naruto,malahan mereka sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Apa dia tak punya hal lain dalam fikirannya selain Oppai?' pikir dua pemuda pirang ini.

**Dengan para perempuan**

Terlihat muka senang dari para perempuan,terutama Koneko dan Raynare. Koneko senang karena ia kembali bisa merasakan kehangatan seorang kakak dari Naruto. Sedangkan Raynare senang karena memberikan _first kiss-_nya kepada seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya. Ia sengaja menyimpan _first kiss-_nya untuk seseorang yang special dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin _first kiss-_nya jatuh ke seseorang yang sama sekali tak special baginya.

Semua perempuan disitu memandang dua perempuan tersebut dengan pandangan aneh dan curiga. Pertama Koneko yang mulai memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan' lalu Raynare yang beberapa waktu tersenyum dengan semburat merah di mukanya. Ini jelas membuat dua _Greatest Onee-sama_ kita menjadi bingung bukan main. Tapi ini juga membuat Rias senang melihatnya. 'Sepertinya perasaan mereka sedang senang.'pikir Rias

*****Skip Time*****

**Setelah Rating Game**

**With Naruto**

Naruto tak percaya dengan kabar yang ia dengar. Rias dan lainnya kalah. Ini sebuah berita buruk baginya,apalagi ia dengar dari Sona bahwa kekalahan Rias di sebabkan Riser memakai cara licik dengan menangkap Asia dan membuat Issei terpancing emosinya. Itu benar-benar licik menurutnya.

"Jadi mereka kalah ya?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya,mereka kalah Naruto." balas sebuah suara dari seorang laki-laki bersurai merah sepunggung.

"Baiklah bawa aku ke tempat pertunangan nanti ,Sirzech. Ada seekor Phoenix yang harus mendapat pukulan dariku." ucap Naruto kepada laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut yang kita panggil saja Sirzech Lucifer

"Tak masalah..."

****Scene Break****

**Pesta Pertunangan**

Rias berdiri di depan pintu aula besar,di aula tersebut terdapat ribuan iblis dari kelas atas bahkan beberapa iblis renkarnasi yang telah menjasi High class Devil. Di panggung utama terlihat Riser dengan wajah arogan terpatri di mukanya. Di belakangnya terlihat Sirzech dengan baju kebangsawanannya dengan di sampingnya seorang perempuan berambut perak yang merupakan kepala pembantu keluarga Gremory serta Istri dari sang Maou Lucifer.

"Aku sambut kalian para tamu hadirin dalam pesta pertunanganku dengan Rias Gremory." ucap Riser dengan nada arogannya

"Mari kita mulai per-"

Ucapan Riser terputus saat tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan logo Phoenix.

'Phoenix? Tapi aku tak pernah lihat lingkaran sihir clan Phoenix seperti itu.'pikir hampir semua iblis termasuk para tamu dari clan Phoenix.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, bukan begitu Sirzech?" ujar sosok dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Ya begitulah Naruto..." balas Sirzech membuat beberapa iblis yang mengenal nama itu terkejut.

**To Be Continue**

**Nama teknik:Sword of Heaven**

**Keterangan: mengeluarkan pedang cahaca dari langit ,jumlah pefang yang di keluarkan tergantung keinginan si pengguna.**

**Rank: S**

**Diatas adalah keterangan teknik milik Naruto.**

**Hahaha akhirnya selesai selesai chapter kali ini. Bagaimana? Ngantung ya? Hahaha... Emang gua buat begitu. Ok saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang masih setia membaca fic-fic saya. Saya juga minta maaf bagi yang nunggu fic the frozen dragon yang Rewrite harus nunggu lebih sabar karena saya masih binggung mau buat renkarnasi fic atau narutonya langsung dari dunia dxd buat fic itu. Ok sampai jumpa lain waktu.**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem, Issei x Harem**

**Story Start**

...

...

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, bukan begitu Sirzech?" ujar sosok dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Ya begitulah Naruto..." balas Sirzech membuat beberapa iblis yang mengenal nama itu terkejut.

Setelah api menghilang terlihat Naruto yang memakai baju kemeja bercorak kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans hitam. Riser langsung naik pitam melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Sudah datang mengacaukan pertunangannya,pemuda ini juga mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Hoi pirang siapa kau hah?! Datang mengacaukan pertunanganku saja." ujur Riser marah

"Oh... Yakitori-kun apa kabar? Aku tak melihatmu disana, jadi aku ngobrol dulu sama Sirzech." ucap Naruto nyeleneh membuat beberapa undangan tertawa.

Twich

Muncul perempatan di puncak kepala Riser. 'Pemuda ini benar-benar tak sopan di hadapanku! 'pikir Riser.

Melihat situasi yang tegang,Surzech mengambil keputusan untuk angkat suara.

"Riser-kun,sebelum kau mempersunting adikku yang manis ini. Aku ingin kau melawan Naruto." ujar Sirzech

"Kau ingin aku melawan dia? Apa ini pilihan terakhir anda Sirzech-sama? Kalau benar ,ini akan mudah bagiku." ucap Riser merendahkan

Sirzech dan Naruto mendengar ucapan Riser cuma tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Seperti dugaan mereka,Riser akan meremehkan kekuatan Naruto. 'Jackpot' pikir Naruto dan Sirzech.

"Baiklah , Grayfia siapkan arenanya!" perintah Sirzech kepada Grayfia

"Hai'."

Segera Naruto dan Riser di pindahkan ke arena khusus yang telah di siapkan. Sampai di arena ,Riser menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya sedangkan Naruto cuma berdiri dengan santainya. Riser yang merasa diremehkan,segera menyiapkan serangan pembuka. Di tangannya keluar api yang membentuk sebuah bola api sebesar bola sepak. Segera dengan terbentuknya bola api,Riser melemparnya kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan pose santainya. Riser merasa di atas angin tak kala melihat musuhnya tak bergerak. Namun semua sirnah saat melihat api yang ia lempar tadi perlahan hilang seperti di serap oleh Naruto.

"Api yang cukup hebat..." ujar Naruto menggantung

"Namun belum cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkanku, Ini aku kembalikan bola apimu."lanjut Naruto melempar sebuah bola api ke arah Riser

Duak

Bunyi bola api membentur kepala Riser,namun detik kemudian kepalanya kembali beregenerasi. Riser kembali tersenyum ketika kepalanya kembali utuh.

"Hahaha... Apa kau pikir api seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku,Hah?! Tidak mungkin, karena aku abadi." ujar Riser arogan

"Aku memang tak berniat mengalahkanmu dengan sekali serang,aku ingin sedikit memberimu pelajaran untuk menghargai orang lain. Dan tentu kau tak ingin tau bagaimana caranya." balas Naruto

Naruto lalu menciptakan bola api berwarna putih sebesar bola golf. Riser dan sebagian besar iblis sempat ingin tertawa melihat api milik Naruto. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Sirzech dan beberapa iblis yang mengenal Naruto. 'Gila kau Naruto ,kau langsung pakai api itu.' pikir Sirzech

Melempar bola api tersebut dengan kecepatan luar biasa di tambah kecilnya bola api menambah kecepatan gerak bola api. Riser cuma diam karena merasa bola api Naruto paling tak akan membuat kerusakan fatal baginya. Namun semua itu harus di bayar mahal saat bola api tersebut mengenai paha kanannya. Riser merasakan panas yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"AAARGGG" Teriak pilu Riser

Para penonton cuma terbengong melihat ini,karena dalam pikiran mereka bagaimana bisa bola api sebesar bola golf membuat Riser Phoenix berteriak kesakitan? Ini sungguh mengejutkan.

"Sakit bukan? Aku menyebut itu _**Holy Fire**_. Karena aku mencampurkan energy _**Holy**_ di dalamnya." ujar Naruto

"!"

Semua tamu undangan tercengang mendengar hal yang di ucapkan Naruto. Energy _**Holy**_? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Inilah yang berada di benak para tamu undangan.

"Bajingan kau!" teriak Riser

Tak memperdulikan ocehan Riser,Naruto lebih memilih menyiapkan serangan kedua yakni sebuah bola api putih sebesar bola sepak. Jelas ini membuat para tamu undangan terutama Lady Phoenix berkeringat dingin. 'Bila api sebesar bola golf saja sudah parah,apa lagi ini?' pikir semua iblis di tempat tersebut

Naruto melempar bola api tersebut dengan kuat ,tepat mengarah ke arah muka Riser. Ketika bola api tinggal 1 meter dari tubuh Riser,tiba-tiba muncul Yubelluna tepat didepan Riser ,membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Riser dan Naruto.

Duak

Dengan telak Yubelluna terkena bola api Naruto,membuat **[Queen] **dari Riser tersebut terpental kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Naruto

Dengan keadaan luka parah Yubelluna berusaha bangkit sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-aku tak a-kan uhuk membiarkanmu melukai uhuk Riser-sama lagi. Dia merupakan o-orang yang sangat uhuk berharga bagiku." ucap Yubelluna

Naruto sempat tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Yubelluna,namun ia kemudian mengganti raut muka tercengangnya dengan sebuah senyuman. 'Hmm... Omoshiroi,kau memiliki **[Queen]** yang sangat menarik Riser.'pikir Narut

"Kalau begitu coba saja kau halangi aku." ucap Naruto

Tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Phoenix dengan warna putih di depan Naruto. Detik kemudian keluar api berwarna putih dengan skala kecil, menyembur langsung ke arah Riser dan Yubelluna. Yubelluna tak tinggal diam ia langsung menciptakan sihir pertahanan terkuatnya untuk melindungi Riser. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yubelluna mencoba menahan serangan Naruto,namun sepertinya serangan Naruto lebih kuat terlihat saat sihir pertahanannya mulai retak karena tak bisa menahan kuatnya serangan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ini. Bukan sebuah senyum kemenangan,namunsebuah senyum kepuasaan. Ia sudah merasa puas akan perjuangan Yubelluna mempertahankan diri untuk memblok serangannya untuk melindungi Riser dibanding menghindar.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menghentikan serangannya,begitu juga Yubelluna yang menghilangkan sihir pertahanannya. Saat sihir pertahan Yubelluna menghilan,tiba-tiba tubuh Yubelluna mulai oleng namun dengan sigap Riser menangkap tubuh sang **[Queen]**.

"Yubelluna... Kau bodoh." gumam Riser saat menatap tubuh Yubelluna yang terluka parah.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menghampiri Riser yang masih terduduk memangku tubuh Yubelluna.

Bletak

Naruto menjitak kepala Riser dengan keras. Sedangkan yang di jitak langsung menatap tajam sang pelaku.

"Woi, apa maksudmu hah?!" teriak Riser tak terima

"Tak ada... Cuma menjitak seekor Phoenix yang masih kurang pelajaran tata krama dan kesopan serta menghargai orang lain." ucap Naruto cuek

Twich

"Apa kat-"

"Lihar Riser..."potong Naruto

"Kau lihat apa yang kau pangku saat ini... Dia adalah salah satu orang yang begitu menghormati serta orang yang begitu menyayangimu namun kau anggap dia cuma seorang budak iblismu. Terkadang kau harus melihat sekelilingmu Riser... Tak selalu kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau suka hanya karna kau memiliki nama Phoenix di belakang namamu." lanjut Naruto

" Kau juga sombong akan kekuatan regenerasimu tersebut ,dan menganggap bahwa dirimu abadi. Bahkan seekor ular dapat tewas di tangan mangsanya bila ular tersebut meremehkan sang mangsa. Masih banyak orang kuat di luar sana,dan jika di bandingkan kau cuma setitik pasir di dalam sebuah kotak pasir." ucap Naruto lagi.

Melangkah pergi meningalkan Riser yang masih memandang punggung Naruto. Naruto meminta Grayfia untuk menghentikan pertandingan karena Riser sudah tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan yang disebabkan oleh serangan _**Holy Fire**_ miliknya. Karena bagaimanapun Energy _**Holy**_ adalah racun bagi Iblis.

Saat mereka di kembalikan ,Riser langsung memperintahlan anggota Peeragenya untuk membawa Yubelluna ke istana Phoenix untuk segera di obati. Sedangkan Naruto langsung di hadang oleh para iblis muda serta para anggota klan Phoenix.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Pertama kau menggunakan lingkaran sihir klan Phoenix ,lalu menggunakan energy _**Holy**_. Sekarang jawab, Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya salah satu anggota klan Phoenix dengan nada mengancam

"Yare yare tak usah main kasar Bro,kita bisa bicara dengan damai." balas Naruto santai

"Baiklah... Sekarang bisa kau ungkapkan siapa dirimu anak muda." ucap Lord Phoenix yang baru datang menghampiri

"Hmm.. Baiklah Namaku adalah Naruto Phoenix Uzumaki. Putra tunggal dari Minato Phoenix yang kalian kenal sebagai Golden Phoenix dan Kushina 'Uzumaki' seorang Tenshin bersayap 6 Pasang yang kalian kenal sebagai Red Angel di karenakan Rambutnya yang merah." ucap Naruto membuat seluruh tamu kaget bulan kepalang

"A-apa kau bilang? Minato? Kau anak Aniki?" tanya Lord Phoenix dengan nada tak percaya

"Ya"

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Lord Phoenix menyelidiki

"Ini" balas Naruto mengeluarkan bola api berwarna emas di tangannya.

"Ini teknik yang hanya di wariskan oleh ayahku." lanjut Naruto

Lord Phoenix tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya,didepannya berdiri anak dari kakaknya yang menghilang setelah Great War. Dengan cepat Lord Phoenix memeluk Naruto dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau benar-benar anak Nii-sama." ucap Lord Phoenix dengan nada bahagia

"Lalu sekarang di mana orang tuamu Naruto-kun?" tanya Lord Phoenix melepas pelukannya

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan ini, tentu ini Lord Phoenix langsung tau apa yang akan di katakam Naruto selanjutnya.

"... Mereka sudah wafat ,mereka di bunuh oleh sekumpulan 'gagak' yang ingin memulai perang kembali." ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

"A-aku turut berduka Naruto-kun." ujar Lord Phoenix

"Tak apa-apa. Baiklah aku pulang dulu , Raynare pasti sudah menunggu lama di aparterment. Jaa ne" ucap Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran khas Tenshin. Tentu sambil mengeluarkan 12 sayap putih yang berkobar miliknya.

Melihat Naruto pergi,Lord Phoenix memilih untuk menemui Sirzech. Ia harus meminta klarifikasi dari sang Maou Lucifer tentang kenapa ia tak memberitahu keluarga Phoenix jika ada seorang keturunan Phoenox di luar sana ,apa lagi ini adalah anak dari kakak sang Lord Phoenix sendiri.

"Sirzech kau harus menjelasakan semuanya!" perintah Lord Phoenix

"Betul Onii-sama harus menjelaskannya!" ucap Rias ikut-ikutan

"Yang pasti ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang sangat panjang... Ikut aku saja ke ruanganku." tutur sang Maou Lucifer

Kemudian Ketiga iblis tersebut pergi meninggalkan pesta pertunangan yang gagal tersebut dan melangkah menuju ruangan Sirzech.

**With Naruto**

Naruto yang baru tiba di aparterment langsung mendapat sebuah pelukan dari seseorang dari arah belakang. Naruto langsung tau siapa yang memeluknya.

"Raynare kenapa denganmu hmm? Maen peluk aja,emang aku boneka apa?" tamya Naruto dengan nada bercanda

"Mou... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baka!" balas Raynare kesal

"Hahaha... Baiklah-baiklah,aku cuma bercanda kok. Jadi sekarang kenapa kita ngak makan malam dulu ? Aku laper nih belum makan seharian." ucap Naruto

"Heh... Aku sudah tau itu. Makanya aku sudah menyiapkannya,ayo makanannya ada di meja makan." ajak Raynare

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju meja makan di ruang tengah. Yah walau cuma tinggal di aparterment namun ruangannya cukup besar untuknya. Sampai di ruang tengah, Naruto melihat sebuah deretan makanan berat hingga ringan di meja makannya. Penasaran dengan rasanya ,Naruto langsung mencicipi satu persatu makanan tersebut. Dan satu kata untuk makanan ini yakni enak. Ya walau tak seenak masakannya,tapi ini lumayanlah.

"Bagaimana? Enak gak? Aku buat sendiri loh" tanya Raynare penasaran

"Hmm... Enak kok."jawab Naruto singkat

"Arigato. "

Mereka langsung memulai makan malam sederhana mereka tersebut. Sembari makan Naruto menceritakan kejadian berlangsungnya pertandingannya tadi melawan Riser. Raynare juga kadang tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto. Selesai makan ,Naruto segera mengganti bajunya berniat untuk segera tidur. Namun sepertinya ia harus membatalkan rencana tidurnya saat melihat Raynare yang tengah berbaring di kasur tanpa busana dan hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dengan segera Naruto langsung melarikan diri ke ruang tamu meninggalkan Raynare yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

'Hihihi dia mudah sekali di goda.'pikir Raynare dengan muka kemenangan.

**## Next Day ##**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Kebetulan ia saat ini pergi bersama Raymare yang punya waktu senggang. Saat berada di depan pintu klub entah kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan saat membuka pintu ia mendengar sebuah teriakan familiar di telinganya.

"Naru-chan~"

'Gawat! Kenapa 'dia' ada di sini?' pikir Naruto panik

Bruk

Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah tengelam di surga lelaki. Dengan berusaha cukup kuat Naruto berusaha keluar dari siksaan kenikmatan tersebut.

"Sera... Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto saat berhasil keluar dari siksaan kenikmatan tersebut

Yap saat ini Sera atau Serafall Leviathan tengang menindih Naruto dan membenamkannya ke Oppai miliknya.

"Mou... Naru-chan jahat. Kemarin langsung pergi ninggalin Levi-tan." balas Serafall dengan nada childishnya

"Hey aku juga butuh istirahat tahu,aku jarang tidur karena melatih Rias dan Peeragenya."ujar Naruto membela diri

Serafall cuma mengembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar alasan Naruto. Tingkah Serefall malah membuat Naruto terkikik geli. Perempuan diatas benar-benar tak berubah,masih kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu. Membelai surai hitam milik Serafall ,Naruto cuma bisa menucapkan dua kata dari mulutnya.

"Gomen Sera."

"Huh..?" beo Serafall

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini tak pernah menengokmu." ujar Naruto tulus

"Tak masalah, yang penting jangan ulangi ya Naru-chan." balas Serafall masih dengan nada childishnya

Kemudian Serafall menyadari bahwa Naruto tak datang sendiri,di belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan bersurai hitam kecoklatan ,bermata violet serta berwajah imut. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya,tapi aura milik perempuan tersebut. Raynare yang di pandangi Serafall juga mulai risih dan takut,karena saat ini ia sedang di pandangi seorang Maou.

"Da-Tenshin mau apa kau dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Serafall dengan nada mengancam

Naruto yang mendengar nada mengancam dari Serafall ,langsung mencoba mengklarifikasi keberadaan Raynare yang datang bersamanya.

"Tenang Serafall ,dia tak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kok. Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya,toh kita satu aparterment." ucap Naruto menenangkan

Namun sepertinya Naruto mengucapkan kalimat fatal dalam ucapannya barusan. Terbukti dengan ayra pekat yang mengelilingi Serafall saat ini.

"Satu aparterment ya Naru-chan hmm?" tanya Setafall dengan senyum manis namun berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang ia keluarkan

Naruto juga mulai sadar akan kesalahan yang ia buat. Dahinya mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin,dengan gugup Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Serafall.

"I-iya."

"MATI KAU NARU-CHAN"teriak Serafall sambil memborbardir Naruto dengan sihir es miliknya

"AMPUN SERA~"

Terdengar teriakan pilu dari sang pemuda pirang satu ini hingga seluruh mahluk yang berada disekitarnya cuma bisa mendoakan kesalamatan untuk siapapun yang berteriak pilu tersebut.

**To be Continued**

**Hai-hai ketemu lagi nih dengan saya author GaJe dan agak sedeng ini. Jadi bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Puas/kurang puas /tidK puas sama sekali? Yah sayainta maaf kalo gak puas. Dan untuk yang minta Rias di tambahin ke harem Naru ,kayaknya gak bisa deh. Saya buat Rias gak kaya di canon yang suka Issei hanya karena berhasil membebaskannya dari pertunangan. Dan tetep Rias sama Issei,karena menurutku mereka serasi. Bukan karena mereka mesum loh. Untuk Naruto sendiri Haremnya cuma 3 dan dah gua putusin tentunya. Ok terima kasih buat yang dah dukung dan review fic ini. Dan saya minta maaf bila ada tutur kata yang salah. AND TOLONG KRITIK DAN SARANNYA.**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem, Issei x Harem**

**Chapter 8 : Utusan Gereja Vatican**

**Story Start**

...

...

Naruto mengerutu sebal. Urat kepalanya berkedut-kedut tanda ia sudah mencapai puncak kesabaran. Sekarang di depan kelasnya, duduk seorang perempuan manis bersurai hitam twintail dengan senyum bahagia. Dia adalah Serafall Leviathan, salah satu Maou yang sedikit nyentik dalam berpakaian. Tapi tak seperti biasanya yang selalu memakai pakaian Magical Girl, ia sekarang memakai seragam abu-abu khas seorang guru. Oh ini pertanda buruk, benar-benar buruk. Naruto yakin Serafall memiliki sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di balik senyum manisnya tersebut. Serafall lalu berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mengenalkan diri.

"Ohayou Minna-san, namaku Serafall Shitori. Aku guru seni baru kalian, mohon bantuannya."

Terjadi keheningan setelah Serafall mengenalkan diri, namun Naruto tahu bahwa akan ada teriakan kesetan murid laki-laki di kelasnya dan ia sudah bersiap dengan segera menyumpal lubang teringanya dengan penyumbal telinga. Dengan itu Naruto dalam hati mulai menghitung mundur.

' 3... 2... 1... 0'

" UWOH SENSEI BARU KITA CANTIK DAN MANIS!"

" BERUNTUNGNYA KITA!"

Dan berbagai teriakan kegirangan para murid laki-laki mulai bermunculan. Naruto sendiri cuma mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lagi pula ia tak begitu mendengarkan karena ia sudah menyumpal telinganya. Di bandingkan para murid laki-laki yang berteriak, murid perempuan malah lebih tenang menanggapi guru baru mereka.

" Apa hubungan sensei dengan Souna-senpai ya?"

" Ia benar-benar. Apa hubungan mereka ya?"

Dan lebih banyak lagi obrolan-obrolan murid perempuan yang muncul yang membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Melihat tanggapan antusias 'murid-murid'nya, Serafall cuma tertawa pelan. Oh sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan dan entah kenapa membuat Nafuto merinding karenanya.

" Kalian pasti binggung kan mendengar nama Shitori di belakang namaku?"tanya Serafall dengan nada imut yang di balas anggukan cepat muridnya

" Karena aku adalah kakak So-tan, ketua _Student Council _di sini."lanjut Serafall yang entah kenapa membuat seorang iblis muda di ruang _Student Council_ bersin.

" Huh?!"

" Tak mungkin! Dada rata itu punya kakak yang moe kayak gini!" ucap seorang siswa yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari siswi yang di sebelahnya karena berkomentar mesum

" Oh ya~ aku juga sekarang tinggal di rumah Naru-tan." tambah Serafall

BOOM

Serafall baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat fatal bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari teman sekelasnya. 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' Naruto terus berkomat-kamit di dalam hati karena paniknya

" UWOH SIALAN KAU UZUMAKI !"

" KAU BAJINGAN , KAU SUDAH MENGAMBIL PERHATIAN SEMUA PEREMPUAN. BAHKAN GURU BARUPUN KAU EMBAT JUGA. NOOOO!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan para murid laki-laki yang di tujukan kepadanya cuma geleng-geleng kepala sebelum akhirnya memberikan tatapan penuh arti ke arah Serafall.

' Kau dan tingkah menyebalkanmu Sera.'pikir Naruto

Serafall sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidah menanggapi tatapan Naruto seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Naruto.

**** Scene Break ****

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di sebuah bandara yang ada di Tokyo. Dari gestur tubuhnya sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Setelah menunggu lebih dari 15 menit, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Dari pintu, keluar 3 orang perempuan mengunakan jubah Gereja serta membawa benda yang dibalut kain yang di tenteng di belakang punggung mereka. Melihat yang di tunggu datang, Naruto segera menegur mereka agar mendekat ke arahnya.

" Oi, di sini cepat kalian bertiga!"

Ketiga orang yang di panggil oleh Naruto tentu langsung mengikuti perintah dan segera mendekat.

" Naruto-senpai apa kabar?"tanya salah satu dari mereka

" Baik seperti biasa Irina. Sekarang ayo, kita akan pergi Kuoh Gakuen. Tapi ingat ini... aku ingin kalian tidak membuat keributan di sana! Kalau tidak... Aku akan mengambil senjata kalian dan mengirim kalian kembali Vatican. Kalian paham?" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin

" H-hai!"

Setelah itu mereka berempat menyewa dua taksi untuk segera pergi ke Kuoh Gakuen.

**** Scene Break ****

Rias dan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib saat ini sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Rias khawatir, yakni sikap **[Knight] **miliknya akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya sedikit berubah setelah melihat album foto masa kecil Issei. Di dalam foto album tersebut ia melihat foto Issei dengan temannya yang sedang bermain. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, tapi di dalam foto tersebut terlihat sebuah pedang jenis Long Sword yang di pajang di dinding rumah. Namun itulah yang menjadi masalah, pedang tersebut adalah pedang yang di takuti oleh bangsa iblis dan juga masa lalu kelam bagi Kiba Yuuto. Nama pedang tersebut adalah... Excalibur.

Namun acara merenungnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan segera ia mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu masuk. Ketika pintu di buka, terligat Sona dan Tsubaki beserta Naruto dan Tiga orang yang memakai jubah berkerudung. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Rias menajamkan pandangannya. Tiga orang misterius tersebut memiliki aura_ Holy_ yang kuat, terutama benda yang ketiga orang itu bawa.

" Yo! Rias, aku di sini membawa beberapa orang yang ingin membuat kesepakatan kecil denganmu. Perkenalkan ini Irina Shidou, Xenovia dan Yuuki Konno. Kalian cepat buka tudung kalian dan sapa mereka!"ucap Naruto

Yang pertama adalah seorang perempuan bersurai coklat cerah dengan model twintail, lalu di sebelahnya adalah perempuan bersurai biru sebahu. Dan yang terakhir perempuan bersurai ungu. Mereka lalu sedikit membukuk memberi hormat tak lupa dengan sapaan.

" Hay namaku Irina Shidou."

" Xenovia..."

" Halo~ aku Yuuki Konno, yoroshiku ne~."

Berbagai tanggapan dari semua err iblis yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah Issei, Rias, Sona dan Kiba. Issei sedikit khawatir karena dirinya sekarang adalah Akuma, sedangkan teman masa kecilnya, Irina Shidou sekarang ada di depannya. Lalu Kiba sekarang sedang menggeram kesal saat melihat tiga benda yang di bawa ketiga perempuan tersebut. Beda lagi dengan Rias dan Sona, mereka berdua saat ini sedang menahan rasa kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak? Yuuki Konno adalah salah satu Excorcist terkenal karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa.

" Sekarang kita masuk ke masalah bisnis kita di sini." celetuk Xenovia membuyarkan suasana tegang yang terjadi

**** Scene Break ****

" Jadi aku luruskan, kau ingin kami tidak ikut campur masalah ini begitu? Masalah hilangnya 3 pedang Excalibur yang di percayai di curi para Da-Tenshin dan di sembunyikan di kota ini. Apa sejauh ini aku benar?" ucap Rias

" Ya. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menerima perjanjian ini?"

" Baiklah, aku terima. Lagipula ini masalah Fraksi Tenshin dan Da-Tenshin, bila kita ikut campur bisa tambah runyam masalah ini. Tapi kalau ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan kami, bagaimanapun Naruto sudah banyak membantu kami."ucap Rias

" Hah... syukurlah kau memahami masalah ini. Ayo Irina kita pergi! Masalah kita sudah selesai." ucap Xenovia

" Iya-iya geez kau ini. Ok jaa Ise-kun." balas Irina malas

" Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Yah padahal aku ingin bicara lebih lama dengan Asia-chan." ngambek Yuuki

Mendengar nama Asia entah kenapa Xenivia menghentikan langkahnya, di ikuti Irina dan Yuuki. Yuuki dan Irina yang melihat Xenovia berhenti cuma saling pandang sebelum memandang binggung Xenovia. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Xenovia berhenti entah kenapa merasa akan ada terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan, maka dari itu ia bersiap jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

" Ada apa Xenovia?"tanya Irina

" Ya ada apa?" Yuuki ikut bertanya

" Hah... apa kalian lupa siapa **Dia**?" tanya Xenovia sambil menunjuk Asia yang berlindung di balik tubuh Issei

" Ya aku tau dia Asia Argento, suster yang di usir dari Vatican karena diduga mengobati seorang Akuma. Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa karena dia sekarang menjadi Akuma?" tanya Yuuki balik

" Benar sekali, maka dari itu sekarang kutanya kau Asia Argento. Apa kau masih percaya akan ajaranNya? Apa kau masih mempunyai keyakinan kepadaNya?" Xenovia bertanya sambil menatap intens Asia

" I-iya, aku masih percaya." jawab Asia gugup

" Begitu ya... kalau begitu biarkan aku menghapus dosamu dengan memusnahkanmu HYAA!" teriak Xenovia mengeluarkan Excalibur

"Xenovia jangan!" teriak Yuuki mencoba menghentikan Xenovia

Beruntung belum 1 mater dia melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, kakinya sudah di lilit oleh Rantai Cahaya yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto. Badannya yang tadinya tegap sekarang sedikit gemetar saat merasakan pancaran energi dari Naruto. ' Oh sial! Aku lupa peringatan Naruto-senpai.'pikir Xenovia

" Xenovia... apa kau lupa pesanku tadi?" ucap Naruto dingin

" Go-gomen Naruto-senpai, aku lupa."

" Hah... sudahlah. Rias maafkan juniorku ini, dia ini memang kepala batu." ucap Naruto meminta maaf

" Tak masalah Naruto, tapi tolong jaga juniormu itu."balas Rias

" Baiklah aku pergi dul-"

" Tunggu!" suara Kiba memotong ucapan Naruto membuat seisi ruangan menatap Kiba

" Ada apa lagi Kiba? Kalau kau ingin meributkan tentang dendam konyolmu itu, sebaiknya jangan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk obsesi bodohmu untuk menghancurkan Excalibur. Maka dari itu lupakan dendammu itu dan lepaskan semua kebencianmu itu, jika tidak kau tak akan pernah mengalami kemajuan." ucap Naruto membuat Kiba melebarkan matanya

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu tentang masa lalunya. Ia berada di sini tak lebih dari 5 bulan, jadi bagaimana bisa?

" Kau tak perlu bingung, aku sudah tau masa lalu dari semua anggota klub ini. Kau, Koneko, bahkan Akeno sudah aku ketahui. " ucap Naruto kembali membuat seluruh iblis yang ada di ruangan tersebut

" Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau menghalangiku Naruto?" tanya Kiba dingin

" Karena balas dendammu itu bodoh. Heh... balas dendam kok ke benda mati. Jika kau ingin membalas kematian teman-temanmu, carilah siapa yang melakukan experiment itu kepada kalian dan biarkan hukum yang menentukan nasibnya." jawab Naruto panjang lebar

" Lalu siapa yang harus aku cari?" tanya Kiba lagi

" Valper Galilei."

**** Scene Break ****

Naruto, Xenovia, Irina dan Yuuki saat ini sesang berada di Cafe yang berada tak jauh dari Kuoh Gakuen. Mereka saat ini sedang makan siang sambil mengobrol tentang keadaan Vatican. Namun sepertinya ada dari salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat khawatir, dia adalah Yuuki Konno.

" Naruto-sempai..." panggil Yuuki

" Hm... Apa Yuuki-chan?" tanya Naruto

" Kenapa kau memberitahukan Kiba-san siapa yang melakukan experiment **Itu**?"

" Agar dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya, sudah seharusnya Valper mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang di perbuatnya." ucap Naruto

" Tapi Kiba-san kan Akuma, bagaimana kalau nanti dia dalam bahaya? Kau juga dengarkan bahwa Valper di katakan berada di pihak Kobabeil. Jadi bisa di pastikan bahwa kemunkinan nanti kita akan bertemu Valper." tutur Yuuki

" Tenang saja~ Kiba itu kuat, jadi tak usah khawatirkan dia. Yang malah harus di khawatirkan adalah kalian. Kalian bertiga merupakan pemegang Excalibur yang belum dicuri Kobabeil. Sementara pihak Kobabeil sudah memiliki tiga Excalibur. Walau sekarang Yuuki merupakan malaikat renkarnasi, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir terhadap junior-juniorku yang imut ini." balas Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengelus puncak kepala Yuuki membuat gadis bersurai ungu tersebut bersemu merah karena malu

" Yayaya~ terserah kau sajalah senpai." ucap Xenovia pasrah

Sedang asik-asik mengobrol tentang keadaan Vatican, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering. Mengambil ponselnya, Naruto lalu melihat layar teleponnya. Namun saat melihat layar telepon alisnya terangkat sebelah, bingung. ' Raynare? Kenapa dia menelpunku?' pikir Naruto

" Halo Raynare, kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Naruto ke si penelpon

" _Naruto! Di mana kau? Bukannya sekarang bagian kau memasak. Dan juga persedian makanan sudah hampir habis_." jawab si penelpon a.k.a Raynare dengan nada tinggi

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Raynare cuma menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau persediaan makannya sudah hampir habis, dan juga hari ini merupakan jatah dia memasak.

" Hahaha gomen-gomen aku lupa." balas Naruto grogi

" _Terserah! Yang penting sekarang kau pulang dan sebaiknya kau membawa bahan makanan_." ucap Raynare

Setelah itu Raynare mematikan teleponnya, membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya. Setelah itu Naruto bersiap untuk pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Yuuki memanggilnya.

" Eh senpai mau kemana? Aku ikut ya ya ya." pinta Yuuki

" Etto... gimana ya?" Naruto bergumam bingung memikirkan harus menjawab apa. Karena jika di perbolehkan bisa-bisa apartermentnya hancur. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan jika mereka tahu keberadaan Raynare, pasti apartermentnya bisa jadi kapal pecah karena dijadikan tempat bertarung.

" Oh~ Ayolah senpai, please~!" pinta Yuuki dengan memasang muka memelas

Naruto yang mendapat serangan Puppy Eye no Jutsu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menggucapkan kata 'ya' untuk menjawab permintaan Yuuki. Oh... Ia tak ingin mereka mengetahui di apartermentnya ada seorang Da-Tenshin. Bisa-bisa mereka salah paham, dan mengincar Raynare. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak kuasa melihat tatapan Yuuki, dan dengan perlahan Naruto cuma bisa mengangguk lemah membuat sang malaikat muda ini meloncat ke arahnya. Namun itu malah membuat tubuh Yuuki dan Naruto jatuh ke lantai cafe dengan kepala Naruto yang menghadap kebelahan dada Yuuki. Wajah Naruto dari ekspresi kaget langsung berubah bersemu merah karena malu. Bagaimanapun ia masih pria normal, dan juga untuk perempuan seumuran Yuuki, Naruto menganggap bahwa ukurannya sudah lumayan besar. ' Paling tidak ini tak akan membunuhku, seperti yang dilakukan Sera.' pikir Naruto

Xenovia yang melihat adengan ini cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah perempuan yang bisa dibilang adalah seniornya tersebut. Sedangkan Irina, jangan ditanya. Sekarang dia tengah memalingkan muka mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman langsung memberi perintah kepada Yuuki untuk bangun.

" Emm... Yuuki, bisa kau bangun? Aku merasa..."

"Ah... maaf senpai, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."ucap Yuuki setelah bangun dari atas tubuh senior pirangnya ini

" Hah... tak masalah, lagipula bukan pertama ini aku melihat perempuan dengan tingkah yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak menggangguku kok, asal masih dalam batas wajar OK." balas Naruto sambil mengusap surai ungu Yuuki sekali lagi

" Baiklah karena kalian memaksa, kalian boleh ikut aku. Lagipula aparterment yang akan kalian tinggali juga tak jauh dari apartermentku. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke Mini market untuk membeli bahan makanan." ucap Naruto

" Tak masalah senpai, kalau mau aku bisa membawakan barang bawaannya."balas Yuuki dengan senyum

" Baiklah jika kau memaksa Yuuki. Ayo kita pergi!"

" Hai!/ Hn/ Yeah." ucap ketiga Excorcist tersebut bersamaan

Setelah itu mereka pergi dari Cafe tersebut, tentunya setelah membayar semua yang telah mereka makan. Melangkah pelan, mereka berempat pergi kearah Mini market terdekat sebelum nanti pergi ke aparterment Naruto.

**** Scene Break ****

**Aparterment Naruto**

Raynare saat ini sedang mengerutu kesal di depan TV. Ia genggam di tanggannya sebuah Cup ramen instan yang telah habis separuh. Ia hari ini benar-benar kesal terhadap pemuda pirang yang tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia ditinggal di aparterment sendirian tanpa ada makanan, padahal hari ini adalah jatah Naruto memasak. Yang parah lagi bahan makanan di aparternent miliknya hampir habis, dan hanya tersisa beberapa Cup ramen instan. Terpaksa ia akhirnya sarapan dengan ramen instan.

' Naruto sebaiknya kembali dengan bahan makanan dan juga sebaiknya dia mengantikanku besok masak, kalau tidak aku akan melemparinya dengan **Light Spear **setiap pargi.' pikir Raynare dengan uap yang keluar dari kepalanya

Merasa otaknya sudah tak bisa menampung rasa emosi, Raynare akhirnya memilih untuk mandi dengan air hangat untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Mengambil selembar kain handuk, Raynare melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi. Hampir 30 menit Raynare mandi hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang telah masuk ke aparternent. Saat Raynare selesai mandi dan keluar kamar mandi, ia lupa untuk mengeringkan badan secara keseluruhan. Ia juga lupa bahwa lantai di depan kamar mandi sangat licin hingga membuatnya terpeleset tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dan saat mengira ia akan menghantam lantai aparterment yang dingin, ia malah mendarat di atas sesuatu yang keras namun juga lembut dan sedikit hangat. Saat melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya, wajahnya seketika memerah sempurna.

Di bawahnya kini terbaring laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan ekspresi yang tak beda dengannya, wajah merah merona hingga menyamai tomat. Dia adalah Naruto Phoenix Uzumaki, pemuda yang tinggal bersamanya di aparterment ini. Namun itu bukanlah satu-satunya masalah. Handuk yang Raynare kini pakai sudah terlepas hingga hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja, membuat dunia dapat melihat dua bukit kembar yang berukuran cukup besar.

" A-aku... Aku..."

Raynare sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Otaknya sudah mengalami sistem down hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa ada tiga perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan ekspresi merah padam. Untungnya Yuuki segera di selamatkan oleh Xenovia dengan menutup mata milik Yuuki dengan tangannya. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa Yuuki menjadi Da-Tenshin karena berfikiran tak murni.

" Raynare bisa kau menutupi tubuhmu? Kita ada tamu special kau tahu." ucap Naruto lembut

" Kyaaa" hanya itu yang bisa Raynare ucapkan sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah kamar

Sedangkan Naruto, sekarang dia cuma garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi binggung. Tak ada di dunia ini yang menbuat Naruto terheran-heran kecuali mahluk bernama perempuan. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto akhirnya berbalik kearah tiga tamu specialnya.

" Aku bisa jelaskan tentang itu, sekarang mari masuk."

**With Raynare**

**Raynare P.O.V**

Ah... Aku.. Aku argghh sial banget sih. Kenapa pakai jatuh segala, handuknya lepas lagi. Ughh... sekarang pasti warna wajahku dah seperti tomat. Hah... kau membuatku jadi panas dingin sendiri. Tapi... dada berotot itu... tidak-tidak! Jangan mesum Raynare, kau ini tidak mesum. Sekarang pikiranku hanya berisi imajinasi kotor.

" Hah... baiklah, tenangkan dirimu Raynare. Tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik nafas keluarkan." ucapku

" Sebaiknya aku segera ganti baju dan menemui Naruto, merepotkan." desahku kesal

Ughh ini benar-benar hari sial bagiku.

**Raynare P.O.V End**

**With Naruto**

Sekarang Naruto dan 3 utusan Vatican sedang berada di ruang tamu, Naruto saat ini sedang menerangkan tentang keberadaan Raynare di aparterment miliknya. Saat Naruto bilang bahwa Raynare juga merupakan korban dari niat busuk Kobabeil, ketiga Excorcist muda ini menolak alasan yang di utarakan Naruto. Namun dengan sedikit diyakin bahwa Raynare itu tak bersalah, akhirnya ketiganya mau menerima kenyataan ini. Namun sepertinya ada yang tak senang dengan keberadaan Raynare, atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Yuuki sedikit cemburu ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto dan Raynare tinggal satu atap. Namun ia berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran buruk tersebut, karena jika tidak ia bisa menjadi Da-Tenshin karena berfikiran jelek.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan ketiga utusan Vatican tersebut berbincang-bincang, akhirnya yang di tunggu Naruto keluar juga. Dari kamarnya keluar Raynare yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia saat ini memakai kaos berwarna biru dengan bawahan celana jeans warna hitam. Raynare berjalan menuju Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah padam. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Raynare cuma bisa tersenyum kecil. Inilah yang Naruto suka dari Raynare, setiap ia bersama, Raynare selalu bertingkah layaknya remaja biasa. Melipat tangannya kedada, Naruto menyapa Raynare dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

" Yo Raynare, maaf tentang yang tadi. Aku tak tahu jika kau sedang mandi dan asal masuk ke aparterment."

" Tak masalah Na-Naruto- kun, aku juga salah karena terlalu lama di kamar mandi dan tak mengunci pintu masuk aparterment."Raynare menjawab sedikit gugup

" Hah syukurlah kau tak marah kepadaku, tapi sekali lagi aku meminta maaf." ucap Naruto

" Nah Raynare aku perkenalkan ini Yuuki Konno, Irina Shido dan Xenovia. Mereka adalah utusan dari Vatican, mereka dikirim ke kota Kuoh untuk merebut kembali Excalibur yang di curi Kobabeil." tutur Naruto

" Nani?! Apa Azazel-sama tau tentang ini?" tanya Raynare

" Tenang, aku sudah memberutahukan ini kepada Azazel. Bagaimanapun masalah ini bersangkutan dengan bawahannya." jawab Naruto

" Baiklah untuk makan malam hari ini kalian semua makan di sini, aku yang masak." lanjut Naruto

Keempat perempuan tersebut langsung tersenyum senang. Tak ada makanan yang lebih enak di bandingkan masakan Naruto.

" Hai!"

**To be Continued**

**Hah selesai juga nih chapter, yah walau gak ada fightnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian, saya sengaja menambahkan Yuuki Konno ke fic saya. Karena melihat masa lalu Yuuki yang tinggal di gereja jadi kenapa tidak di jadikan Excorcist. Dan saya tekankan bahwa Yuuki Konno adalah TENSHIN ( MALAIKAT). Dan saya tak akan memberitahukan berapa jumlah sayap dan juga Yuuki adalah salah satu yang tergabuh dalam program Saint Brave. Untuk pedang Excalibur yang di bawa Yuuki adalah Excalibur Rapidly ( benergak).Tak ada lagi yang saya mau sampaikan, cuma mau minta kritik dan saran saja. Serta ucapan terima kasih buat para reader.**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Kazuni Kiba**

**Genre: Advantur,romance(side),humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Small Harem, Issei x Harem**

**Chapter 8,5: Have Fun!**

**A/N: Entah judul chapter ini pas gak sama isinya, tapi saya harap sih pas. Dan juga saya berterima kasih buat yang masih setia baca fic saya dan memberikan review membangun. Semoga aja kedepannya fic ini lebih baik dan semakin baik. Ok tanpa banyak cing-cong ini dia Chapter terbaru Naruto the Heavenly Phoenix!**

**P.S: maaf buat penyalahan penyebutan namanya naruto, seharusnya Naruto Phenex Uzumaki. Hehe gomen-gomen selama ini salah.**

**P.S.S: ini fic selipan khusus buat lemon. TEKAN TOMBOL BACK JIKA TAK SUKA LEMON! ANDA SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN!**

**Kring~!**

" Iya-iya alu bangun jam weker sialan." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang emas di atas futonnya

Namun ketika ia menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai jam weker tersebut, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel tangannya, membuat tangannya tak bisa bergerak satu incipun. Merasakan hal tersebut Naruto lalu mencoba mengerakkan tangan kanannya, tapi keadaannya sama dengan yang satunya. Mencoba meremas masing-masing benda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar dua erangan menggoda dari benda-benda tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti 'benda' tersebut mulai bangkit dan mendudukkan diri di atas futon. Dengan elegan selimut futonnya terbuka menampilkan dua perempuan cantik yang hampir identik dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dan mata violet yang indah membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa kedua perempuan tersebut kakak beradik. Apalagi 'aset' kedua perempuan tersebut sama-sama besar, membuat mereka seperti seseorang dengan pantulan cermin orang tersebut.

**Warning! Lemon:On**

Kembali dengan Naruto. Naruto yang baru bangun sudah di suguhi keindahan ciptaan tuhan tersebut cuma bisa membatu dengan wajah yang perlahan mulai memerah. Tubuhnya mulai bercucuran keringat serta perlahan dapat kita lihat di bawah hidungnya terlihat cairan merah yang keluar perlahan dari lubang hidung tersebut. ' Damn! Aku tak bisa tahan lagi, ini benar-benar jackpot besar! Hehehe' rutuk Naruto yang mulai runtuh pertahanannya

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menindih kedua gadis tersebut dengan cepat,embuat keduanya kaget karenanya. Mata kedua perempuan tersebut langsubg menatap sang penindih yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

" Na-naruto-kun..?!/Naru-chan..?!" cicit ke duanya

" Kalian! Kali ini aku sudah tak bisa menahan lagi. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang menyeramkan

Tanpa babibu Naruto melepas baju yang ia kenakan, menbuatnya telanjang dada. Menindih Raynare yang masih kaget, Naruto lantas mencium ganas bibir Raynare, membuat Raynare meronta-ronta kecil. Namun Raynare langsung lemas ketika merasakan jari Naruto mulai mengeksplorasi vaginanya. Perlahan namun pasti Raynare mulai mendesah karena nikmatnya. Lidah Naruto memaksa masuk ke mulut Raynare, mencoba memancing perempuan Da-Tenshin di depannya mengikuti akhirnya tubuhnya melemas saat cairan hangat keluar dari vaginanya, membasahi jari Naruto. Bangkit dari atas tubuh Raybare, terlihat jembatan bening dari saliva mereka berdua. Membentang antar keduanya sebelum akhirnya putus. Menjilati jari miliknya, Naruto lalu melempar senyum manis kearah Raynare. " Hmm manis dsn gurih Ray-chan."

Naruto lalu beralih ke Serafall yang saat ini sedang terbengong menatap adengan panas di depannya. Memanfaatkan Serafall yang masih bengong, Naruto lantas mencium bibir sang Maou Leviathan dengan panasnya. Ia lalu mencoba memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut sang Maou. Lidah keduanya bertemu di dalam mulut Serafall, menari dengan mesranya yang juga menimbulkan desahan-desahan dari sang Maou. Tangan Naruto mulai menjamah tubuh perempuan yang ada di bawahnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan puting oppai kiri milik Serafall, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus bagian luar vagina perembuan bernama asli Serafall Sitri tersebut.

Serafall sendiri juga tak mau kalah. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dada bidang sang pasangan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang berusaha membuka resleting celana yang Naruto pakai. Setelah berhasil mengeluarjan isinya, Serafall langsung mengelus dan kadang mengocok kecil penis besar Naruto. Serafall sedikit kaget ketika pertama memegang penis Naruto, karena ukurannya yang cukup besar yakni, 18 cm dengan diameter 4 atau mungkin 4,5 cm.

" Ahh... Naru-chan..." desah Serafall disela-sela ciumannya

" Terus desah namaku Sera, aku ingin kau menyebut namaku."ucap Naruto dengan gairah menggebu-gebu

Di sisi lain, Raynare yang tadi kelelahan karena orgams pertamanya segera bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Kemudian mengesek-gesekkan oppainya ke punggung Naruto, membuat pemuda Phenex tersebut mendesah semakin kuat. ' Damn! Double Damn! Ini benar-benar nikmat.' pikir Naruto

Naruto sudah tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, sudah terlanjur jadi selesaikan saja sekalian. Memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Naruto mulai mengocok jarinya maju-mundur dengan tempo yang cepat, berharap membuat Serafall orgams. Serafall juga sama, ia cuga mulai mengocok dengan cepat penis Naruto. Merasakan alat kelamin masing-masing melai berkedut, keduanya langsung mengeluarkan semua yang mereka bendung yang diakihiri dengan desahan panjang.

" Itu... tadi... luar biasa." ucap Naruto dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah namun segera bangkit dan melepas celana yang ia pakai

Serafall yang tahu akan apa yang Naruto segera akan lakukan mencoba menghentikannya karena dirinya masih lelah karena orgarm pertama.

" Tu-tunggu biar aku ambil na-"

Namun belum menyelasaikan ucapannya, bibir Serafall sudah dikunci dengan bibir milik pemuda Phenex tersebut.

" Mmmmmb fuah... tungmmm... tunggu... biarkan aku bernammm...fuah... NARUTO!" ucap Serafall terputus-putus yang diakiri dengan bentakan

" Tapi kau suka kan? Lagi pula aku ingin keperjakaanku diambil olehmu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita threesome saja ne?" bisik Naruto ke telinga Serafall

Bagaikan buah tomat, wajah Serafall memerah sempurna. Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Serafall ke atas tubuhnya, kemudian mengesek-gesekan penis miliknya ke bibir vagina Serafall, mencoba memprovokasi Serafall. Serafall yang sudah tak tahan akan godaan yang merangsak masuk ke dalam hati kecilnya segera menerima 'undangan' tersebut. Dengan perlahan Serafall memasukkan benda hangat dan besar milik Naruto ke vaginanya. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sensasi baru yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Menghentikan sesaat, Serafall merasakan bahwa ujung milik Naruto telah menyentuh selaput tipis yang selama ini Serafall jaga. Dengan sekali hentakkan ke bawah, selaput itu robek membuat si empu meringis menahan sakit. Namun dengan segera rasa sakit itu berganti dengan rasa kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia dapat merasakan 'batang' milik Naruto terus mencoba semakin dalam masuk.

Di sisi lain, Raynare yang merasa tak diperhatikan langsung mendekati Naruto. Berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar, dengan kepala Naruto diantara kakinya. Raynare lalu menjongkokkan dirinya, membuat Naruto langsung menghadap ke arah vaginanya yang sudah agak basah. Mengerti yang diinginkan Raynare, Naruto mulai menjilati vagina milik Da-Tenshin cantik di atasnya ini.

" Ahhh... Naruto-kun... Daisuki yo Naruto-kun! Motto! Motto!" igau Serafall dan Raynare bersamaan

Merasa keadaan kurang HOT, Naruto menyuruh Serafall untuk menyentuh oppai milik Raynare dan 'bermain' dengannya. Perlahan Serafall meremas oppai milik Raynare dan mengoyangkannya. Remas, goyang, remas, goyang. Itulah yang Serafall lakukan dengan oppai milik Raynare sembari terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, walau lebih Narutonya yang menusuknya terus-menerus. Sedangkan Raynare, dia saat ini sudah terbang ke alam kenikmatannya.

Crot Crot Crot

Tanpa aba-aba ketiganya klimaks secara bersamaan, membuat ketiganya terengah-engah karena lelah. Lalu Serafall dan Raynare saling menatap sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka lalu saling menindih satu sama lain kemudian membuka lebar-lebar lubang vagina mereka yang sudah basah, mencoba memprovokasi Naruto.

Bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, Naruto lalu mengarahkan batangnya ke arah dua vagina tersebut. Menatap keduanya, Naruto lalu mulai memasukan penisnya ke vagina Raynare secara perlahan. Sensasi sempit yang luar biasa nikmat Naruto dapatkan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa akan mendapatkan kejutan lain dari ini. Dan benar saja, saat semakin masuk ke dalam Naruto menabrak sebuah dinding tipis ysng menghalangi laju penisnya. 'Damn! Dia masih virgin!' pikir Naruto terkejut sekaligus senang

Dengan sekali hentak Naruto menjebol dinding tersebut, membuat Raynare hampir teriak namun segera bungkam saat Serafall mencium bibirnya dengan panas. ' Double damn! Yuri action! Dan aku hari ini merebut keperawanan dua perempuan hehehe.' pikir Naruto

Sementara Naruto terus bergantian memasukan-mengeluarkan penisnya ke dalam vagina dua perempuan beda ras tersebut, Raynare dan Serafall saling menautkan bibir mereka, menambah gairah kedua mahluk yang selazimnya musuh tersebut. Melakukan posisi tersebut terus-menerus, ketiganya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berkedut di selangkangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga akan klimak, dan inilah moment yang di tunggu. Mempercepat gerakannya, ketiganya lalu menegang karena klimak.

" NARU-KUN!/NARU-CHAN!."

" SERA-CHAN! REY-CHAN!"

Crot Crot Crot

Setelah itu mereka tergeletak di atas lantai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dsn saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Hah.. hah... hah... Tadi itu luar biasa... Daisuki Ray-chan, Sera-chan." ucap Naruto memeluk kedua perempuan tersebut.

" Daisuki yo Naru-kun/Naru-chan... Chuu." balas keduanya yang di akhir dengan ciuman di pipi Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka tertidur karena kelelahan, dan Raynare dan Serafall yang tidur dengan kepala mereka di dada bidang Naruto.

**To be Continued**

**Hahaha pada kecewa gak nih ama nih chapter? Semoga tidak. Di sini saya tak jelasin tentang percintaan NaruRaynare. Bagaimanapun sudah 7 chapter tentang developent perasaan Raynare dengan Naruto, jadi apa lagi yang mau di jelasin. Kan udah ketara cinta Raynare ke Naruto. Oh dan saya juga minta maaf jika entar rada nyadat-nyadat updatenya kedepan. Tapi saya janji akan terus update.**

**Untuk masalah fic Naruto the green serpent dan kamen rider faiz akan hiatus sebentar. Mungkin 2-3 bulan( katanya sebentar -_-). Ok cuma itu yang saya mau katakan.**

**Kazuni Kiba Out~**


End file.
